¿Quién atrapo a quién?
by Sol de oscuridad
Summary: Joey ya estaba harto de Kaiba por lo que decide retarlo a un duelo, pero algo sucede y todo empieza a cambiar. Ahora un gatito busca la manera de atrapar a un cachorro por mascota, pero ¿que pasa si en vez del cazador es la presa? JOEYxSETO Terminado
1. ¿Como fue que paso?

Ese dia Joey se levanto decidido, ese dia el le ganaria a Kaiba, pero lo que el no sabia era en que forma le ganaria

**CAPITULO I: ¿Cómo fue que paso? **

Joey Wheeler se consideraba a sí mismo una persona normal, dentro de lo que cabe, su vida era más difícil de lo que quería admitir y pocos sabían de su vida familiar, sólo Tristán Taylor, su amigo de la infancia y Yugi Motou uno de sus mejores amigos y compañero de duelos. Con las demás personas aparentaba tener una vida plena y feliz, ya que detestaba que lo vieran con cara de lástima y que se trataran de meter en su vida dándole consejos que él sabía estaban de más, quien mejor que él para saber como manejar su vida.

Joey no aborrecía a nadie, era muy amiguero, sólo había una persona que podía ponerlo de malas, bueno debía haber más personas, claro que dentro de su circulo de conocidos y compañeros de duelo, sólo había uno que en verdad le repateaba las tripas, y no porque fuera malo, él sabía que no era malo porque más de una vez los había ayudado, sino por el maldito carácter que se cargaba Seto Kaiba, ya que siempre lo insultaba, se burlaba de su forma de jugar Duelo de monstruos y de las veces que le había ganado, de su apariencia y de su forma de ser. Por todo lo anterior Joey decidio que ya había llegado en punto en que no soportaría más insultos de Kaiba y sólo había una forma de ganar su respeto y era ganarle en un Duelo. Para eso había entrenado con Yugi y su abuelo las pocas horas que tenía libre los fines de semana y entre días.

Ese domingo él se levanto seguro de ganarle a Kaiba, estaba decidido, ese día le ganaría, le ganaría a Kaiba a como diera lugar, pero lo que él no sabía era en que forma le ganaría. Tomo el metro y espero pacientemente a que Seto saliera de su oficina, era domingo y no tenía nada que hacer hasta más tarde por lo cual no le molestaba esperar. Una vez que lo vio salir le grito, ya que sabía que con todo el personal de seguridad de Kaiba seguramente no lo iban a dejar acercarse. No podía esperar mas, tenía que darle su merecido a ese cretino que no hacía otra cosa que burlarse de él, y estaba esperando con ansias ese momento.

Kaiba te reto a un duelo, ya estoy cansado de que me humilles y te burles de mi.- Le grito lo más fuerte que pudo

Perro, no crees que es inapropiado que vengas y me grites en frente de toda esta gente- Le dice frío y estoico.

¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo a que te gane?- Se mofa.

Esta bien, perro, no voy a permitir que me pongas en ridículo, te espero esta noche a las 9 en las instalaciones de juego de Kaiba Corp, solos tú y yo sin tus molestos amigos. No llegues tardes, como siempre. –

Y se fue tan dejando a un Joey muy furioso por el comentario. Pero cuando vio su reloj se fue corriendo y maldiciendo ya que tenía que llegar a su trabajo como mesero en un restaurante o sino sería despedido. Durante todo su turno no pensó en otra cosa que su estrategia para darle su merecido. Sabía que no era tan bueno como él, pero se había esforzado mucho entrenando y tenía que dar lo mejor de sí para ganarle.

Cuando casi iban a dar las 8 pidió un permiso para irse temprano y se fue a su casa. Llego, abrió la puerta, se asomo, no había nadie, respiro hondo y entro. Dio gracias a dios que su padre no estaba.

Se baño, se cambio, suficiente tenía con que Kaiba se burlara de él por sus deficiencias tanto en la escuela, como en el juego como para que también lo hiciera con respecto a su apariencia. Se vio en el espejo y no estaba mal, se dijo con seguridad, cualquier cosa que le diera confianza para enfrentar a Kaiba era valida. Una vez listo, salio corriendo a tomar el metro para llegar temprano a su cita.

Llego a Kaiba Corp y el guardia de seguridad lo dejo pasar y le dio instrucciones para llegar hasta a las instalaciones para realizar pruebas de Kaiba. Era enorme y dio gracias a dios que Kaiba lo creyera un tarado y le halla dado un croquis del lugar por que sino nunca hubiera dado con el dichoso lugar. Estaba muy nervioso, no lo podía negar, pero tenía que concentrarse y dar lo mejor de sí, no podía pensar en que iba a perder otra vez, como siempre, sacudió su cabeza para sacar los pensamientos negativos de ella, él tenía que ganar aunque fuera solo una vez.

Cuando llego Kaiba lo estaba esperando.

Veo que llegas temprano, perro…

Claro ricachón engreído, creías que te iba a dar ese gusto.-

De todas formas vas a perder y lo sabes-

Deja te decir estupideces y empecemos con el juego de una maldita vez-

Después de oír a Kaiba hablar tan petulantemente, Joey no pudo evitar toda la rabia que tenia guardada en su pecho y quería terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

Entonces Kaiba se posiciono en su lugar, dentro del plato de duelos, al igual que Joey y se oyó la tan familiar frase:

-Es hora del duelo-

Joey dio lo mejor de sí y no se podía negar que había mejorado mucho su estrategia de juego pero eso no fue suficiente ya que Kaiba también había mejorado su estrategia de juego al ser derrotado por Yugi o Yami. Como sea a él no se le hacia justo por que como quiera que fuera eran dos mentes en un solo cuerpo y para él eso había sido trampa pero no se iba a poner a decir semejante cosa para que todo el mundo pensara que no sabía perder. Pero bueno ya eso era pasado y el faraón había vuelto con todo y cuerpo, que ha decir verdad no sabía como demonios lo habían materializado, para disfrutar una nueva vida junto a los de la pandilla y Yugi, todos estaban felices por eso. Genial un pesado mas a la lista de gente que aborrecer.

Pero sobre todo, por nada del mundo iba a permitir que ese estúpido perro lo venciera. No, jamás se dejaría vencer por ese don nadie, se burlaría de él, lo insultaría y al fin se vengaría de todos los desplantes que le había hecho pasar, tenía que ganarle costara lo que costara.

Como estaba previsto, Seto Kaiba resulto vencedor…

Bueno perro, ya fuiste derrotado, una vez mas- dijo con petulancia viendo a su rival perder.

Maldito, ¿como pudiste ganarme? Tenía un juego casi perfecto- dijo el rubio cayendo arrodillado golpeando el piso con sus puños y sintiéndose humillado.

Bueno el casi no es suficiente, el mío en cambio fue perfecto, como siempre.-

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Joey no aguanto mas y se abalanzo sobre el cuerpo de Kaiba y le propino un golpe en la mejilla y lo tumbo al suelo. Después se sentó sobre su cintura, le agarro ambas manos y las sujeto contra el suelo. Kaiba no podía moverse al estar abajo del rubio, a pesar de que el era mas alto que este, Joey había vivido toda su vida en la calle y hecho tantos trabajos físicos que su condición física era poco mas que envidiable y a pesar de que Kaiba estaba en buena condición, seamos francos ser el cerebro de una compañía y dirigirla no aporta músculos por lo que su cuerpo es mas bien delgado y flexible pero bien formado.

¿Que te pasa estúpido?, ¡Suéltame!- Le ordeno Kaiba.

Mira ricachón engreído, ya me tienes harto. Estoy cansado de que me trates como si no valiera nada. Quiero que me demuestres un poco de respeto-

¡Estás loco! Yo, Seto Kaiba dueño de la corporación Kaiba, mostrarle respeto a un perro callejero, ja ja ja, ni aunque el infierno se congelara- dijo con desden el CEO.

Si no quieres hacerlo por las buenas, voy a obligarte por las malas-

Y ¿cómo si se puede saber?- Se burlo Kaiba.

Joey no sabía que responder a eso pero podía sentir como el delgado cuerpo de Kaiba se movía debajo de él y no pudo evitar pensar en lo indefenso que se veía en esa posición.

Kaiba al notar como lo veía Joey y ver en la posición que estaba no pudo evitar que un estúpido sonrojo le tiñera su siempre inexpresiva faz. Esto le enfureció y se empezó a mover mas frenéticamente por liberarse, pero Joey no le daría ese gusto todavía estaba demasiado molesto por su derrota para no disfrutar un poco de lo humillado que se veía Kaiba al estar debajo de él.

Joey no supo que lo impulso a besarlo, pero sintió tal deseo que no lo pudo contener y lo beso, Kaiba tampoco supo porque se dejo besar. El beso iba subiendo de tono, Joey sentía su corazón latir como loco y ese sabor dulce de los labios de Kaiba lo estaban volviendo loco. Kaiba no estaba en mejores condiciones, ese era su primer beso y era mucho mejor de lo que hubiera pensando… Un momento… ¡¡ESTABA BESANDO A WHEELER!!… ¡¡NO!!...

Entonces Kaiba reúne todas sus fuerzas y empuja a Joey lo más lejos posible… Joey todavía atontado por el beso se deja empujar y cae confundido.

¡Lárgate ahora mismo, imbécil! ¡Y ni se te ocurra contar lo que paso aquí!- Le grita Kaiba.

Joey todavía aturdido toma sus cosas y sale corriendo de allí, no acaba de entender que fue lo que paso, ¿Por qué beso a Kaiba? ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza para hacer algo tan estúpido? ¿Qué estaba pasando con él? Y eso no era lo peor del caso, lo peor del caso era que ese fue el beso mas dulce y tierno que halla dado y recibido jamás… ¿Pero que demonios piensas? Se reprochaba Joey, ya que ese beso en verdad hizo que su pulso se disparará y su corazón se desquiciará. ¿Qué iba a pasar el día siguiente? ¿Cómo se iba a comportar Kaiba? ¿Cómo se iba a comportar él mismo? Lo mejor, se dijo, era consultarlo con la almohada y dejar de pensar en ello, de seguro ese insensible bastardo de Kaiba no sintió nada.

Por otro lado, Kaiba no estaba mejor, todavía sentía su respiración acelerada y su pulso fuera de control, ¿Por qué reacciono de ese modo? Su padrastro lo entreno para no inmutarse ante nada, aunque claro, enfrentarse a este tipo de situaciones no estaban dentro del entrenamiento porque, en primer lugar, él nunca debía dejar que este tipo de situaciones se dieran, y segunda, nunca debía sentir nada por nadie, pero allí estaba esa necia sensación en el pecho y el estomago que le había hecho sentir ese idiota de Wheeler. ¿Qué demonios paso? ¿Por qué lo beso en primer lugar? ¿Acaso era una venganza por haberlo humillado tantas veces? Era la primera vez en su vida que no sabía que hacer, no sabía que pensar, él sabía lidiar con problemas de su compañía, con todos sus empleados, con los estúpidos periodistas, con los malditos estafadores y oportunistas, con sus clientes y proveedores, pero en cuestión de sentimientos se sentía tan perdido como un niño chiquito.

Su padrastro le había dicho que los sentimientos lo hacían débil, pero el hermoso sentimiento que sentía por su hermano, no lo había hecho débil, al contrario, lo había hecho superar muchas situaciones peligrosas. ¿Sentía algo por el estúpido perro? ¿Entonces que era es eso que sentía en su pecho? Kaiba sacudió su cabeza para sacar esas tontas ideas de su mente. No se podía dar el lujo de siquiera pensar en que sentía algo por el perro y menos que el perro pudiera sentir algo por él, muchas veces lo humillo, lo rebajo, lo insulto y lo hizo sentir miserable, ¿Por qué iba a sentir algo por él? ¿Pero entonces por que demonios lo beso? No, ya no debía de pensar en eso, sólo afectaba su cordura y eso era algo que no se podía permitir. Lo mejor sería ignorarlo y olvidar que eso pasó.


	2. Pagando una deuda

Ese dia Joey se levanto decidido, ese dia el le ganaria a Kaiba, pero lo que el no sabia era en que forma le ganaria

**Capítulo II: Pagando una deuda**

Al día siguiente todo transcurrió normalmente, Joey llego tarde como era su costumbre, estuvo haciendo alboroto y platicando con sus amigos. Kaiba por su parte siguió como siempre solo pendiente de su laptop, sin decir ni pío por el comportamiento de los alborotadores, algo raro para él.

Joey no pudo evitar dar unas miraditas de reojo a Kaiba de vez en cuando recordando el dulce sabor de su boca, pero cada vez que lo hacía no podía evitar sonrojarse y sacudir vigorosamente su cabeza después para alejar esos raros pensamientos de su mente. Él siempre pensó que era heterosexual, porque en cuanto vio a May sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder, su pulso se acelero y no le podía quitar la vista de encima, lo mismo le pasaba con todas las chicas lindas que veía, ¿entonces porque había besado a Kaiba? Y eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que le había gustado, ¿Acaso sería bisexual? Quizás… ¿Acaso Kaiba también sería bisexual? Sino ¿Por qué se dejo besar?...

¿Joey, estas bien?- Pregunto Yugi

Ehhh, ¿Qué decías?-

¿Qué si estas bien de repente te pusiste rojo?-

Sí, claro. No tienen por que preocuparse -

Es que van varias veces que te hablamos y tú pareces estar en la luna- Le replico Tristán.

Jajaja, lo siento, estaba distraído- Se rio el rubio rascándose la cabeza.

Lo notamos, ¿Y se puede saber que te tiene tan distraído? Estas mas distraído que de costumbre, y déjame decirte que eso es mucho decir- dijo Duke.

Jajaja, nada, sólo estaba pensando en lo que voy a comer en el almuerzo- Mintió el rubio.

Bueno eso sí no es raro- Dice Tea y todos rieron.

Oye, Joey otra cosa rara es que no hemos visto que tú o Kaiba se digan algo durante las clases- Comento Ryou.

Sí, eso le quita diversión a mi día y hace que las clases sean mas aburridas de lo que ya son- Respondió Bakura.

Bakura…- Dice Ryou dándole una mirada de reproche

¿Qué?- Dice haciéndose el inocente.

No pasa nada, sólo que he decidido ignorarlo y al parecer él también a mí- Respondió el rubio.

Demonios, eso no es justo Joey y ¿ahora como me voy a divertir en clases? Bueno creo que algo se me ocurrirá- Comento sonriendo maléficamente Bakura y poniendo sus brazos atrás de su cabeza.

Sonrisa que a todos les inspiro miedo, porque de seguro no era nada bueno y algo les podía pasar, ya que lo que el Ladrón de Tumbas consideraba divertido a todos los demás les parecía aterrador. Por lo cual se voltearon a ver a Ryou suplicantes.

No se preocupen, a ustedes no les va a pasar nada- dijo Bakura al ver la mirada que le daban a Ryou- Aunque no puedo asegurar nada sobre todos los demás.- Por lo cual todos respiraron aliviados.

Kaiba tampoco había podido evitar dar una ojeada al rubio de vez en cuando escudado por su laptop y varias veces lo descubrió mirándolo de reojo, pero prefirió ignorarlo y hacer como si no existiera. Pero aunque quería hacer como que no existía el perro, cada vez que lo descubría mirándolo de reojo, no podía evitar sentir ese molesto cosquilleo en su estomago y que su corazón diera un brinco en su pecho. Y se maldecía a sí mismo por dejar que ese estúpido le provocará tantas sensaciones.

Así pasaron las semanas los dos ignorándose mutuamente, pero sin dejar de pensar el uno en el otro y sin poder olvidar el bendito beso. Después hubo una semana en que el cachorro no apareció. Esos días Kaiba estaba de más mal humor que de costumbre.

Hermano, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –

¿Por que lo preguntas Mokuba?-

Bueno, se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero es que has estado de muy mal humor y me gustaría saber por qué. Todo en la empresa va bien, tus productos son muy buenos y has tenido muy buena aceptación en el mercado. Pero aun así no te ves contento, algo te molesta y se que no tiene nada que ver conmigo o la empresa.-

¿Por qué eres tan intuitivo?

Bueno, porque soy tu hermano y me preocupas. Sabes que cualquier cosa que te moleste la puedes compartir conmigo.

Mokuba es que es algo muy difícil de explicar-

Hermano, sabes que yo no importa lo que sea, puedes confiar en mí. Tu has hecho tantas cosas por mi y yo sólo he sido una carga, te debo mi vida y todavía no hay forma en que pueda pagarte por eso.-

Sabes que no tienes que pagarme nada, eres mi hermanito y es mi deber cuidarte.-

Seto, si estas buscando una excusa para no decirme que te pasa, sabes que pierdes el tiempo. Anda dime.- le responde poniendo su carita más tierna y haciendo un pucherito.

Esta bien, tú ganas. Bueno verás, es que yo… mmmm… No sé como decírtelo.- Dice nervioso.

Esto sorprende a Mokuba ya que no había visto que su hermano se sintiera tan inseguro y nervioso. Él nunca había visto a su hermano inseguro ante nada.

Hermano ya dilo de una vez, entre mas te tardes en decirlo mas difícil se volverá-

Bueno…. Creo que estoy interesado en alguien- Dice sonrojándose un poco.

Bueno es la primera vez que Seto confiesa algo así y lo último que Mokuba quiere es desalentarlo, ya que en verdad su hermano merece a alguien especial con quien compartir su vida.

¿Y se puede saber quien es ese alguien especial que te llame la atención?-

Ese es el problema, no puedo decirlo. No se como reaccionarias si te lo dijera-

¿Por qué? No puede ser tan malo-

Es que es sí puede ser tan malo ese es el problema-

Hermano no me importaría y tú lo sabes. Puedes salir con quien tu quieras y yo no tendría problemas.-

¿Con quien yo quiera? ¿Lo dices en serio?- Pregunto levantando una ceja.

Claro que sí a mi no me molestaría que salieras con cualquier chica sin importar su edad, apariencia o posición social, incluso ni siquiera me molestaría si me dijeras que eres gay y que te gustan los chicos.-

Ante este último comentario Kaiba no pudo evitar sonrojarse, por la forma tan desenvuelta y desenfadada de su hermano de hacer comentarios.

Así que eso es, te gusta un chico ¿verdad? Bueno, pues no me molesta, yo solo quiero que seas feliz, hermano. Ahora escupe de una buena vez la sopa-

Mokuba Kaiba, ¿que manera de hablar es esa? Sabes que no me gusta que hables como un callejero.-

Jajaja, lo siento Seto, se me salió. Pero no te salgas del tema, que me tienes que decir quien te gusta-

Seto no sabía donde meterse, no quería decirle a su hermanito, sentía mucha vergüenza tener que confesar que quizás sentía algo por un perro callejero, ¿porque no se abría la tierra en ese momento y se lo tragaba? Pero ve a Moki que esperaba la respuesta con los ojitos abiertos y expectantes. Respira profundo para darse valor, esa es la cosa más difícil por la que ha pasado. El duelo de monstruos con Yugi le parece que fue fácil comparado con esto.

EsJoeyWheeler- le responde rápido y con el tono de voz mas bajo que puede utilizar.

¿Qué? ¿Dijiste que te gusta Joey?- Pregunta sorprendido Mokuba.

Seto solo asiente con la cabeza, sin querer mirar a su hermanito a los ojos y sonrojado hasta las orejas.

Esto saco una carcajada de Mokuba. Lo que hace que Seto levante la vista para verlo carcajearse hasta las lágrimas y sin entender el por qué.

Mokuba, esto es serio, no te rías-

Lo siento hermano, es que me parece genial. Estaba preocupado de que te gustara alguno de tus asociados, clientes o alguien desconocido. Pero me alegra que sea alguien que conozco y que sabemos tiene buen corazón. Ahora entiendo por que se la llevan como perros y gatos. Por eso es que siempre le prestas mas atención que al resto aunque sólo sea para insultarlo.-

No digas tonterías Mokuba, eso no es cierto. Además no se todavía que es lo que siento por él.-

Oye Seto, a todo esto no has respondido mi pregunta, ¿por qué estas tan molesto? ¿Joey ya tiene novia? ¿O es algo mas?-

Bueno, lo que pasa es que hace una semana que no lo veo y no sé, me preocupa y siento algo raro en el pecho que me molesta-

Bueno Seto, de verdad estas enamorado de él.-

Moki, por favor…- Dice Seto cansado de pensar en que siente por el perro.

Esta bien, esta bien. Hermano se me acaba de ocurrir una idea.-

¿Qué idea Moki?- dice el castaño temiendo por las ideas de su hermanito.

Bueno sabes que a mi me caen muy bien los de la pandilla, incluso Bakura, aunque he de confesar que algunas veces me da escalofrió- dijo sacudiéndose un poco ante el recuerdo- Por lo cual me parece buena idea juntarme más con ellos para, no sé, que tal aprender sobre duelos-

Pero Mokuba, tu sabes mucho de duelos, además eres mi ayudante en los duelos.-

Lo sé, pero yo me refiero a algo mas practico, y quien mejor que el Rey de los Duelos para entrenarme.-

Ante este comentario Seto no pudo evitar enviarle una mirada envenenada a su hermanito.

No te enojes, lo digo para tener excusa para acercarme más a ellos y pasar tiempo juntos. Para saber que hacen, piensan o sienten-

Sí y se van a preguntar porque no te entreno yo que soy un experto en eso.-

Porque tu estas muy ocupado con la compañía, la escuela y cuidado mi bienestar. Además, Seto, esto sería una forma de compensar todo lo que haces por mí y para mi es muy importante. Dime que sí- Dijo con su mirada suplicante y juntando sus manos en una pose de rogarle.

Esta bien, Mokuba, puedes hacerlo. Pero no creo que entre él y yo se pueda dar nada. Somos dos polos opuestos y nos la llevamos mal. Quizás me beso para vengarse de lo que le he hecho- Dijo lo último sin darse cuenta.

¿Te beso? Hermano eso no me lo habías dicho, cuéntame todo, incluso los detalles más perversos- Dice pícaro Mokuba.

Seto al darse cuenta de lo que ha dicho se sonroja hasta la punta del cabello y se maldice por descuidado, lo dijo sin darse cuenta y la forma tan casual de su hermano para preguntarle los detalles lo deja en shock.

¿No me lo dirás Seto?-

¡¡Claro que no!!- Dice molesto

Pero al menos dime como paso para saber los hechos- Dijo Moki sabiendo que para su hermano era más fácil lidiar con hechos y casos sólidos que con lo referente a sentimentalismos.

Bueno, creo que eso sí te lo puedo decir. Me reto a un duelo, le gane como siempre, se molesto más que de costumbre, me golpeo, me tiro al suelo, me tenía atrapado y de repente me beso. Después lo corrí y desde entonces hacemos como que nada paso y nos ignoramos mutuamente. Pero lo he descubierto mirándome y no sé que pensar.

Bueno hermano, pues comenzaremos por el principio. Y el principio es conocer más sobre tu prospecto y ver que siente él por ti, digo, si no sintiera aunque sea un poco de atracción nunca te hubiera besado ni aun por venganza. Ya conforme pase el tiempo pensaremos sobre la marcha.-

De verdad que su hermanito era alguien de quien temer, porque estaba seguro de que una vez que se le metió la idea de juntarlo con el perro ya nada en el mundo lo iba a detener. Pero la verdad no le importaba, después de todo no se perdía nada con intentarlo y además en verdad quería saber sobre la vida de su cachorro… ¡¡Demonios!! ¿¿Dijo su cachorro?? Esto se ponía cada vez peor para él.


	3. Comienza la caza de un rubio cachorro

Ese dia Joey se levanto decidido, ese dia el le ganaria a Kaiba, pero lo que el no sabia era en que forma le ganaria

**Muchas gracias por los reviews y espero que les guste el capitulo y que dejen reviews..**

**Por cierto los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kazuki Takahashi, yo sólo tome prestados a sus personajes sin afan de lucro para pasar un buen rato y que ustedes se entretengan… **

**Gracias**

**Capítulo III Comienza la caza de un rubio cachorro **

Seto ahora si estaba seguro de que Mokuba era de temerse ya que hasta había tramado todo un plan y lo llamó: "Como cazar a un rubio cachorro", contra todas sus protestas, y su mayor vergüenza, claro que Moki ni caso le hizo y siguió con el plan como si nadie le estuviera diciendo nada, por lo que opto por lo mas lógico, dejar de protestar. El plan consistía en 5 fáciles pasos, fáciles para Mokuba, ya que cuando Seto los escucho se le hizo que era más fácil construir otra empresa y volverla famosa. Los pasos eran:

Conocer los hábitos de la presa (el cachorro rubio).

Acercarse a la presa y familiarizarse con su habitad.

Tender carnadas para hacer sentir confianza a la presa y que piense que esta a salvo.

Acorralar a la presa sin que lo note.

Atrapar definitivamente a la presa.

Y conociendo la capacidad de interrelacionarse de su hermano, le aconsejo que lo viera como un duelo, tenía que seguir una estrategia para lograr ganar el corazón del rubio, por lo cual debía jugar muy bien sus cartas y según Mokuba sus cartas más poderosas eran su inteligencia, su corazón y su belleza, lo que saco un sonrojo del castaño.

Pero Seto todavía no estaba seguro de que era lo que quería ya que, además del obvio problema de que el rubio le correspondiera, estaba el problema de lo que la gente iba a pensar, no es que le importara lo que la gente pensara de él, sino por como podrían tratar a su hermanito. Estaba confundido, bueno, tenía suficiente dinero como para que la gente pensara lo que él quisiera pero ¿eso era lo que él quería?…

Mokuba empezó el primer paso, luego de mucho rogarle a Seto que aceptara el plan, se la pasaba en la tienda de juegos del abuelito de Yugi dizque entrenando en juego de cartas, pero para ser sinceros, se lo pasaba de lo más divertido con Yugi y su pandilla. En su casa todo era orden y reglas, pero allí todo era diversión y libertad.

Pero como le remordía la conciencia divertirse tanto se había esforzado por obtener información para Seto, que hasta suerte tenía ya que el cachorro vivía con Yugi, Yami y el abuelo, la razón no la sabía y Joey sólo decía que su padre estaba fuera y que no quería estar sólo en su casa.

También se esmeraba por mantener informado a Seto para tener una excusa para irse a divertir con los de la pandilla sin que su hermano lo regañase. Otra cosa que también intrigaba a los hermanos Kaiba era como demonios habían vuelto los Yamis con cuerpo propio y como habían hecho para entrar a la escuela, Mokuba decidió averiguarlo, no tenía nada que ver con el plan, pero ya que estaban allí no perdían nada con saber y satisfacer su curiosidad, aunque las repuestas a estas preguntas no fueron muy satisfactorias, ya que cuando Moki le pregunto a Yami este dijo que fue por medio de magia que lograron tener un cuerpo y vida propios, en cuanto a como pudieron entrar a la escuela y tener su propia identidad de eso se encargaron Bakura y Marik que querían demostrar que podían ser útiles y que habían cambiado, sobre todo para que no los volvieran a mandar al reino de la sombra; aunque todo lo que Bakura dijo cuando le preguntaron como lo habían hecho es que conocían a ciertas personas y que tenían buenos métodos de persuasión, bueno los hermanos Kaiba se imaginaron los métodos de persuasión y definitivamente debían ser espantosos y aterradores.

Todos los días Moki procuraba darle a su hermano información sobre el rubio, por ejemplo, Seto sabía ya que todas las mañanas el rubio llegaba tarde a la escuela porque muy temprano repartía periódicos, por las tardes de lunes a viernes trabajaba como ayudante en una pastelería y los viernes, sábados y domingos en la tarde trabajaba como mesero en un restaurante. Cuando se entero no lo podía creer, siempre pensó en el rubio como un bueno para nada desobligado y ahora se venía a dar cuenta que en realidad era muy trabajador y hasta sentía algo parecido a la admiración, aunque él nunca iba a admitir que era admiración, ni siquiera a él mismo. Cuando le pregunto a su hermanito por que el cachorro trabajaba tanto este le respondió que Joey quería ahorrar dinero para ir a la universidad, Seto se preguntaba si sería toda la verdad.

Y como todo buen gato, Kaiba no pudo aguantar la curiosidad por lo cual mando investigar muy discretamente al rubio. Lo que encontró lo dejo perplejo: Su madre lo había abandonado con su padre y se había llevado a su hermana, su padre era un hombre borracho y al parecer era un apostador. Durante años no pudo ver a su hermana menor porque su madre no quería saber nada de él, ¡Que clase de bruja sin corazón era esa mujer! Su padre no era mejor, borracho con antecedentes por conducir ebrio, disturbios en la vía pública, problemas con el juego y el cachorro era el que había dado la cara por él para sacarlo de los problemas, ¿Pero entonces con qué sobrevivían? ¿Por eso Joey trabajaba tanto, para mantenerlos a los 2 y poder sacar a su padre de sus deudas?

Vaya la vida de su cachorro no había sido mejor que la suya, eran tan parecidos que no lo podía creer. Además averiguo que la semana que falto el rubio había pedido la emancipación de su padre alegando que no estaba en condiciones de cuidar a un menor, que él ya estaba en preparatoria y podía mantenerse sólo, claro que necesitaba la supervisión de un adulto y Salomón Motuo, abuelito de Yugi, había firmado los papeles haciéndose responsable de vigilar al rubio, por eso era que Joey vivía con Yugi.

Con todos estos descubrimientos el gato estaba convencido de que quería, a toda costa, a ese cachorro como su mascota, bueno eso se decía él, ya que no quería aceptar por ningún motivo que estaba enamorado, prefería pensar que sólo lo quería tener como se quiere tener una carta rara o un nuevo juego. Claro, esto no se lo había comentado a Mokuba porque según este era amor y era difícil alegar algo con él respecto a esto ya que no tenía buenos argumentas en cuanto a sentimentalismos se refiere.

Ahora él tenía que decidirse a comenzar el paso 2 de su cacería: Acercarse al rubio, claro que necesitaba toda la ayuda que Mokuba le pudiera dar ya que él era el medio para acercarse al rubio. Y además tener que soportar a la pandilla de fenómenos como los llamaba él, una tipa que se creía el hada de la amistad y con un pésimo gusto para vestirse; un tipo con modales de simio, corte de cabello raro y medio idiota; otro tipo que se vistía estrafalario (mira quien habla), los ojos delineados, cola de caballo y obsesionado con los dados; el demente y desquiciado ladrón de tumbas; el niño tierno y educado que a pesar de todo se sabía babeaba por el ladrón; el chaparro ojón, con cabello tricolor y parado en punta cual puercoespín que quería ser su amigo a como diera lugar y por último el faraón de pacotilla, con la apariencia similar al anterior solo que no tan ojón, que le ganó junto con Yugi (a Kaiba se le sigue haciendo injusto) su título de Campeón y que alegaba que en el antiguo Egipto había sido uno de sus sacerdotes, además que se notaba a leguas que él y Yugi eran algo mas que luz y su oscuridad, aunque a decir verdad Seto no podía criticar sus preferencias porque él era igual y esperaba que el cachorro también. De verdad que eran un conjunto de rarezas, de todos el rubio era el de apariencia más rescatable, pero sí quería atraparlo bien valía la pena tratar de soportarlos, aunque claro no estaba muy seguro de que sus nervios resistieran tan dura prueba y la sola idea le empezaba a dar dolor de cabeza.

Bueno, era su decisión y ya había elegido que prefería intentar atrapar al rubio, ya que no estaba seguro de lograrlo, al contrario, pero nada perdería con intentar era como cualquier duelo y lo tenía que ganar, él nunca se había dado por vencido con nada y no comenzaría ahora.

Los de la pandilla tenían una fiesta en casa de Tristán, Mokuba estaba invitado y les había dicho que no quería dejar a Seto sólo en su casa que si lo podía invitar, todos pusieron cara de que no querían, pero al ver la carita de suplica que tenía Mokuba con sus ojitos bien abiertos y un pucherito en su boca, no pudieron mas que aceptar. Los métodos de persuasión de Mokuba nunca fallaban, ni siquiera con su hermano.

Seto tampoco estaba muy convencido de esto, él nunca había asistido a fiestas con gente de su edad, solo a las reuniones que se hacían cada año a beneficio de alguna cosa o para presentar algún producto, más allá de eso no tenía ni idea de cómo vestirse para ir o como comportarse. Detestaba sentirse tan perdido, y quien lo iba a decir su hermanito era el que le daba concejos sobre que hacer.

Casi lo obligo a ponerse un pantalón de cuero negro pegado al cuerpo y una camiseta de cuello de tortuga azul que hacía resaltar el color de sus ojos y también pegada a su pecho, de adorno le puso un cinturón grueso cruzado en su cadera y quiso cambiarle el peinado, pero a Seto eso ya le parecía mucho por lo que casi le suplico que quería llevar el peinado de siempre. Moki bufo pero estuvo de acuerdo ya que en realidad se vería sospechoso si llega su hermano tan tan pero taan cambiado. También le prohibió llevar una de sus largas gabardinas. Ante esto Kaiba no pudo evitar protestar, adoraba sus gabardinas, ante lo que Mokuba le respondió que tenía que enseñar más su cuerpo ya que "El que no enseña no vende" ante este dicho Kaiba le respondió que él no quería venderse. Moki se rió y le dijo "Muchas veces el cazador tiene que disfrazarse de la presa de su víctima para llamar su atención y atraparlo" y eso es en lo que va a ayudarte este atuendo, que Joey se fije en ti y sienta interés, ante esto Seto ya no protesto ya que le parecía lógico. Bueno, pensó Mokuba, de algo servía ver tanta tele y sobre todo el Nacional Geographic Channel jejeje…

Ya en la fiesta cuando Seto y Moki llegaron todos voltearon a verlos, bueno ya sabían que iban a ir pero la verdad no esperaban que Seto se quisiera quedar. Y la verdad, nuestro rubio rogaba que no se quedará, ya era demasiado confuso verlo todos los días como para además tener que estar cerca de él en la fiesta y no tener ni idea de que hacer, pero el muy maldito destino otra vez le jugaba chueco y el Dragón sí se queda. "¿Por qué a mí?" Pensaba Joey "además él muy maldito luce endemoniadamente bien con esos pantalones de cuero apretados a su cuerpo y esa camiseta tan bien ajustada a su torso, maldito dragón de mierda, porque demonios tenía que trastornar así mi vida y por qué demonios tiene que verse tan bien."

Moki, como todo buen hermano, se fue para platicar con alguien dejando sólo a Seto sentado en un sillón. Al parecer la fiesta estaba medio animada, había música de moda tocando y todos se comportaban correctamente, bueno, casi todos. Bakura estaba en una esquina apretando fuertemente a un sonrojado Ryou mientras le decía cosas al oído que hacían que el color en la cara del albino se hiciera cada vez más intenso.

Yugi se acerco a Seto para sentarse junto a él, este trato de aparentar que no notaba que Yugi estaba sentado ahí. Hasta que el pequeño tricolor hablo.

- Hola Seto. ¿Cómo estas?-

- Bien, gracias- contesto secamente.

- ¿Qué te parece la fiesta?- Pregunto Yugi tratando de hacer conversación.

- Esta bien-

- ¿Quieres algo?-

- "Que te esfumes" No nada, gracias-

Yugi ante la falta de interés de Kaiba se levanta, se despide cortésmente y va junto a Yami. Mientras Ryou deja a Bakura solo para ir al baño. Bakura no pierde oportunidad y se acerca a Seto, ya que para Bakura el sacerdote, como le dice él, luce más que apetecible y pues nunca hay que perder la oportunidad de molestarlo.

Bakura se sienta en el sillón junto a Seto, muy junto, y empieza a hablarle.

- ¿Qué pasa sacerdote? ¿Por qué tan solito?- Le dice acercando su cara a la del castaño.

- Piérdete Bakura y no me llames sacerdote- Le dice Seto alejándose lo mas posible.

- Eres muy bonito, lastima de personalidad. Pero eso se puede arreglar- dijo amenazadoramente cerca el ladrón.

Seto empezaba a maldecir interiormente y también a preocuparse, ya que estando en ese sillón acorralado por Bakura y sabiendo los métodos que podía usar para que cualquiera hiciera lo que él quisiera no sabía que hacer y de verdad que no quería ser quien los probara.

- Bakura deja en paz a Kaiba- Le grita Joey acercándose.

- ¿Qué pasa Joey? Déjame divertirme un rato-

- Puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero vi a Ryou viniendo para acá y si te ve tan cerca de Kaiba no creo que te vaya muy bien.

Ante estas palabras el ladrón se levanta rapidísimo del sillón y se va pero como rayo a buscar a su luz.

Kaiba esta sorprendido por la ayuda de Joey y por lo fácil que le quito de encima a Bakura. Al parecer el pequeño Ryou tiene bastante poder sobre Bakura ¿Cómo lo controlará?

- ¿Estas bien Kaiba?- Pregunta Joey como que no queriendo la cosa.

Seto se tiene que morder la lengua para no contestarle "Eso es cosa que a ti no te importa y yo ya tenía todo bajo control", ya que se da cuenta de que si quiere acercarse al rubio tiene que jugar bien sus cartas y sabe que lo más apropiado por el momento es dejar el orgullo de lado.

- Sí, gracias-

Joey se había acercado a liberar a Kaiba de Bakura porque al verlos tan juntos sintió una molesta opresión en el pecho y una ganas tremendas de matar a Bakura, claro que se contuvo, más por querer negar ese sentimiento que por Bakura y cuando Kaiba le agradeció estaba muy sorprendido, nunca se espero que Kaiba se lo agradeciera. Bueno el mundo se estaba volviendo loco. Porque demonios le tenía que dar las gracias, con un piérdete se hubiera quedado tranquilo. Pero siendo cortes con él lo único que provocaba es que su mente se volviera un lío más grande del que actualmente era. ¿Ya no esta enojado con él por el beso? ¿No le va a pedir ninguna explicación de porque lo hizo? La verdad, esperaba que no hiciera la segunda pregunta, ya que ni él mismo sabía la respuesta y tampoco sería correcto responderla con un se me antojo, porque ¿Cómo demonios se le pudo antojar algo así y por qué? Pregunta para la que tampoco tenía respuesta. Ante estos pensamientos Joey se empezó a poner nervioso.

- Kaiba, quiero que sepas… ehhh… lo que paso antes… este… Bueno, no sé porque lo hice, lo lamento, nunca más volveré a hacer algo así-

- "Lastima" Eso es algo que ya olvide Wheeler y no le doy importancia.-

- Bueno, ya que esta ese asunto aclarado, me siento mejor- Dice el rubio yéndose a platicar con sus amigos, mas bien huyendo de Kaiba.

Seto va a buscar a Mokuba para decirle lo que paso, bueno ya había dado un paso al menos, no había insultado al rubio, que para él era muy difícil ya que era automático el decirle palabras hirientes. Cuando halla a Moki le cuenta lo que paso y Moki se da cuenta que el juntar a estos dos le va a llevar un buen tiempo y mucho trabajo.

Y así es como Seto empieza a socializar un poco más con los de la pandilla. Se da tiempo para acompañar a Mokuba a una que otra fiesta o al parque de diversiones con los de la pandilla, cosa que Mokuba aprovecha no sólo para juntar a su hermano con el rubio sino también para pasar más tiempo junto a él.

Desde que vivía con Yugi el rubio dejo su trabajo de las tardes en la panadería para darse más tiempo con los estudio por lo que sus calificaciones mejoraron, Joey se esforzaba todo lo que podía por recuperar puntos para poder entrar a una universidad decente y ganar una beca para estudiar. Era mucho trabajo pero ya no tenía que preocuparse más que por él mismo, aunque todavía le dolía haber abandonado a su papá pero se daba cuenta que sino lo hubiera hecho su vida se hubiera hundido y no podía permitir eso, tenía que salir adelante. Además de que se dedico mucho más a los estudios para tratar de sacar de su cabeza a cierto dragón de ojos azules que hacía que el pulso se le acelerara y que ya no se comportaba como un idiota, bueno al menos no tanto, ya que desde la platica que habían tenido en la fiesta habían vuelto a sus habituales peleas y riñas, que para que negarlo le alegraban el día al rubio ya que se daba cuenta que era al único que Seto le regalaba tiempo aunque sea para insultarlo y eso lo hacia sentir que significaba algo para él y de vez en cuando, solo de vez en cuando, tenían platicas civilizadas sobre cualquier cosa.

Mientras tanto Mokuba piensa en como hacer para empezar el paso 3 de su plan, sabe que es mucho trabajo pero es una deuda de hornor y de alguna forma tiene que curar todo el dolor y sufrimiento que su hermano sufrio y que mejor forma que con un rubio cachorrito. Bueno, sabe que Joey y su hermano están en último grado de preparatoria y que dentro de poco van a entrar a la universidad. Sabe que Joey necesita mucha ayuda para pasar los exámenes de admisión y puede decirle que convencerá a su hermano para que lo ayude a estudiar ya que Seto también los tiene que hacer y le serviría enseñarle a Joey como repaso. Su hermano no se negaría a eso. También podría hacer que Seto le consiga una beca para que estudie en la misma universidad a la que él quiere entrar, claro que sin que Joey se entere y que tal si Joey lo cuidara a él, podría hacerle compañía en la mansión ya que no tiene lugar donde vivir fijo y así estaría cerca de su hermano y para que negarlo, él se divertiría mucho con Joey. Mokuba sonrió maliciosamente acaba de pulir el plan solo faltaba que su hermano lo quisiera llevar a cabo, claro que confiaba plenamente en su poder de convencimiento, su carita de perrito abandonado nunca fallaba.


	4. Cuando el cazador se convierte en presa

Capítulo IV: Cuando el cazador se convierte en presa

**Capítulo IV: Cuando el cazador se convierte en presa **

Como supuso Mokuba, Seto no pudo negarse a sus ideas de lo que consistía en el tercer paso de su plan, claro que no estaba muy convencido pero sabía todo el esfuerzo que hacia su hermanito para juntarlo con el cachorro, aunque su cordura y su sentido común le gritaban que era una locura no podía evitar pensar que su hermano lo torturaba de esa forma por que quería su felicidad, aún a costa de él mismo. Además para que negar algo que ya había aceptado, quería tener para él al rubio cachorro y haría todo lo humanamente posible para lograrlo.

Mokuba, una de las veces que fue a visitar a Yugi, vio al rubio casi partiéndose la cabeza tratando de entender matemáticas, y vio que esa era la oportunidad perfecta para empezar su plan, por lo que le dijo que podría convencer a su hermano para que le ayudara, claro que al rubio no se le hizo pero para nada buena idea pensando que Kaiba lo iba mandar mucho muy lejos cuando le pidiera ayuda, además de que su orgullo iba a protestar.

Pero también sabía que necesitaba aclarar sus sentimientos, y que mejor que estar junto al causante de sus dudas para saber que sentía, y pues en honor a la verdad una ayudadita en matemáticas y las otras materias no le caería nada mal para poder entrar en la universidad que quería, nada perdía con intentarlo, al contrario, podría ganar un buen tutor, poder entrar a la universidad y quizás, tal vez, saber que siente su corazón por un Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules que nunca había tenido dueño.

Después de pensarlo detenidamente, es decir después de noches interminables donde las dudas lo asaltaban y el recuerdo del dulce beso de Kaiba lo atormentaban, Joey decide decirle a Moki que acepta su idea y que haría cualquier cosa con tal de poder entrar a la universidad y asegurar su futuro, seamos franco, este pretexto fue más para él que para que Moki no pensará que en verdad tenía unas terribles ganas de estar junto a Kaiba.

Era el día que iba a estudiar con Kaiba, llevaba todo lo necesario dentro de su mochila, pero en verdad no se sentía listo, sus manos sudaban y su cuerpo no quería moverse en dirección a la mansión de los Kaiba, estaba demasiado nervioso, nervioso por saber como lo iba a recibir Kaiba, nervioso por lo que iba a sentir al estar cerca de él y nervioso porque ¡¡Demonios en verdad no sabía ni que hacer!!

Kaiba por su parte estaba tranquilo poniendo todo en orden para recibir al rubio, era sábado por lo que se dio la tarde libre, lo bueno de ser su propio jefe, preparo una mesa de estudio en su biblioteca y dispuso de los libros que iban a necesitar. Estaba tranquilo, su mente siempre ha sido más fuerte que su cuerpo, por lo se dijo a sí mismo que tenía que ejecutar bien su movimiento para poder ganar el juego, en este caso la confianza de Joey.

Joey llego a la mansión, dio su nombre al guardia, este busco en su registro y lo dejo pasar, indicándole por donde ir. Una vez en la puerta de entrada toco y una de las empleadas de Kaiba le abrió y le dijo que la acompañara.

Mientras se dirigían a su destino, Joey no pudo evitar admirar todo lo que pasaba por su vista, todo era demasiado caro, elegante y de buen gusto. Por lo que se sintió muy poca cosa, cómo quería siquiera aspirar a ser algo para Kaiba si no tenía ni en que caerse muerto, ni siquiera era guapo o elegante. Así que la confianza del rubio decaía con cada paso que se acercaban a su destino. Por lo que al llegar a la biblioteca de Kaiba y verlo sentado ahí tan majestuosamente se le hizo al rubio como si un gusano quisiera alcanzar una estrella, tan pequeño e insignificante se sentía.

Seto se paro para recibirlo y mostrarle donde se puede sentar, mientras un callado Joey tomaba asiento mientras escondía su rostro para no ver a Kaiba. Le era demasiado difícil aceptar que su corazón se acelero de solo verlo y al mismo tiempo se paro al pensar en lo lejos que se encontraba de llegar a alcanzar a alguien como Kaiba.

Kaiba notó el inusual silencio en el que se encontraba el rubio, pero prefirió tentar el terreno a pisar para no dar un paso en falso.

- Bueno, Wheeler, vamos a empezar con las matemáticas necesarias para poder pasar el examen. Si tienes alguna duda házmela saber y al final te pondré ejercicios para que los resuelvas. –

- Entiendo- Respondió secamente Joey.

- Empecemos-

Y así fue como Seto empezó a enseñarle al cachorro, sin dejar de notar lo silencioso y distante que estaba, al terminar con las lecciones decidió dar el primer paso.

- Wheeler, se que tú y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien, que he dicho muchas cosas hirientes y tu me las has dicho a mi, pero no puedo evitar notar que has estado demasiado callado, ¿Me puedes decir que es lo que te pasa? –

- ¿EH? –

No lo podía creer, Kaiba se había dado cuenta de su estado de ánimo y le estaba preguntando que es lo que le pasaba. Eso era raro, bueno, estar ahí estudiando con él tampoco era normal, bueno al diablo, nada en ese momento era normal por lo que decidió decirle lo que estaba pasando, en parte, no le podía decir toda la verdad.

- Soy un maldito perdedor y por más que luche y lo intente nunca lo voy a dejar de ser-

- ¿Por qué dices eso?-

- Porque es la verdad, tú mismo me lo has dicho, y no importa lo que haga nada cambiara esa situación- Le dice molesto apretando el puño con frustración.

- Bueno es verdad que te lo he dicho pero sólo lo decía por enfadar no porque en verdad lo creyese- Cara de sorpresa de Joey- Además, tu tienes el poder de cambiar tu destino. Mírame a mí cuando tome las riendas de esta compañía era una compañía que fabricaba armas, yo la trasforme en una de juegos, me costo mucho trabajo, no tener tiempo para mi hermano ni siquiera para mí y lo logre porque creí en mis sueños y en que podía darle lo mejor a Mokuba. Nunca me he dado por vencido no importa que tan fea sea la situación y nunca lo haré. Y he visto que tú tampoco te rindes luchas hasta el final como en los juegos de cartas de monstruos, pues piensa en tú vida como un duelo y prepara tus estrategias –

Ahora si al rubio se le caía la mandíbula pero hasta el suelo y no podía abrir mas los ojos porque era físicamente imposible, ¿¿Seto Kaiba le estaba dando consejos y alentándolo a seguir adelante?? ¿¿Y que seguía?? ¿¿Se iba a empezar a abrir la tierra??

- ¿Qué te pasa Wheeler, por qué esa cara?-

- Kaiba, en verdad pensaba que eras un maldito mal nacido, pero empiezo a pensar que no eres una mala persona, sólo te gusta fastidiar.-

- Bueno, tú tampoco eres un idiota descerebrado-

- ¿Eso es un cumplido?-

- Tómalo como quieras-

- Jamás pensé que tú y yo podríamos tener una conversación decente-

- Yo tampoco, agradéceselo a Mokuba, el me dijo que no eras lo que aparentabas y que debía darte una oportunidad de conocerte al igual que tú tenías que darte oportunidad de conocerme-

- A tu hermano no se le puede decir no-

- Ni que lo digas-

Ante este comentario Joey se carcajeo y pudo ver que el CEO esbozo una pequeña sonrisa que trataba de ocultar con su mano. Pero el corazón del cachorro salto cuando se fijo en los ojos del castaño que parecían sonreír, nunca los había visto tan brillantes y azules hacían que se viera realmente bello. Ahora sí Joey Wheeler había caído ante el majestuoso dragón y lo peor del caso es que no quería hacer nada para salvarse, al contrario quería perderse en la inmensidad de esas profundidades azules y no salir nunca.

- Bueno es todo por hoy- Finalizo la sesión.

- ¿Puedo venir mañana? Todavía hay temas que no entiendo y quiero dar lo mejor de mí para ese examen.-

- Que remedio, te acompaño a la salida-

- Entonces te veo mañana a la misma hora- Y le dedico una radiante sonrisa.

Y así estuvieron 2 fines de semana enteros estudiando, sin gritarse ni decirse groserías y conviviendo como personas normales. Ya habían avanzado y aunque en el colegio seguían riñendo de vez en cuanto sus encuentros a solas eran bastante amenos.

Justo antes de su graduación, Seto tuvo que ir a un viaje de negocios por una semana, cosa que no le afecto ya que estaba exento de todos los exámenes, momento perfecto que aprovecho Mokuba para decirle que sí le podía pedir a Joey que lo cuidará. Seto ya sabía la estrategia que planeaba su hermano y como de costumbre no le pudo decir no.

Por lo que Moki invito a Joey a quedarse esa semana con él en la mansión, como era de esperarse el rubio lo dudaba ya que era semana de exámenes finales, pero Moki le dijo que todos podían ir a estudiar a la mansión y que podían utilizar la biblioteca y los libros que utilizaba Seto para enseñarle a Joey. Además que él quería compañía y que no se preocupara por Yugi ya que tenía de compañía a su abuelo y a Yami. Ese era muy buen pretexto ya que todos sabían que algo se estaba cociendo entre Yugi y Yami y dejarlos solos por un momento no era tan mala idea, además de que Joey no perdía nada, Kaiba no iba a estar, era una mansión y debía haber cosas deliciosas que comer allí. Joey acepto la propuesta de Mokuba. Mokuba estaba feliz el plan no podía ir mejor.

Después de la semana que paso Joey en la casa de los Kaiba aprendió muchas cosas sobre sus vidas, Moki le contó de su vida con su hermano. Le contó del orfanato, la adopción, los "entrenamientos" de Seto, todo el dolor y angustia que este sufrió al lado de ese cruel hombre y como ha pesar de todo había salido adelante. Joey estaba arrepentido de haber creído que la vida de Seto había sido fácil, a él también le había tocado vivir con un tipo que se suponía que lo debía cuidar y proteger y todo lo que hacía era destruirlo poco a poco. Hasta gusto le dio que estuviera muerto y ya no estuviera robando oxígeno a las personas que en verdad merecían vivir.

En esos momentos Joey decidió conocer que había detrás de esa intensa mirada azul y detrás de esas frías expresiones, mandaría al diablo todo y aunque fuera algo imposible ese gusano trataría por todos los medios de alcanzar a esa estrella.

El día de la graduación llego y se hizo la gran fiesta, todos fueron hasta Seto Kaiba estaba allí, claro que gracias a los ruegos de su hermano. El rubio estaba que no cabía en sí de la emoción ya que había aumentado considerablemente sus calificaciones y le habían dado una beca para una muy buena universidad y así estudiar Ingeniería Mecatrónica, claro que no sabía que había sido a causa de cierto castaño que tenía la beca y que era a la misma universidad a donde iba a ir Seto, claro que este se había inscrito en Administración de empresas, necesitaba el papel para afianzar su puesto como CEO de la corporación Kaiba, pero ya tenía bien trazada la ruta para "encontrarse de casualidad" al cachorrito de sus sueños. Ya el paso 3 estaba listo ahora tenía que empezar el paso 4.

Esa noche Seto la paso al lado de la pandilla, tomando uno que otro trago, platicando con ellos, sobre todo con Joey, aunque no se animo a bailar. Todos creyeron que se estaba comportando así por los tragos y como despedida al saber que ya no los volvería a ver. Pero la sorpresa de la noche fue que Yami se le declaro a Yugi, cosa que a nadie sorprendió, pero si hizo pensar al rubio y al castaño sobre que casi todos en la pandilla eran homos, solamente Tristán y Duke no, ya que cada uno esperaba que el otro tambien lo fuera.

En las vacaciones de verano el rubio estuvo trabajando muy duro para ahorrar dinero para costearse la universidad por lo que no tuvo tiempo ni de ver a sus amigos, mucho menos al ojiazul de su corazón. Por su parte Seto quería ver desesperadamente a su cachorro, pero sabía que no era prudente por lo que volcó toda su desesperación encerrándose en su trabajo y construyendo nuevos juegos.

Pero como siempre a Moki se le ocurrió una brillante idea, cuando Seto se topara con Joey de "casualidad" en la universidad por primera vez lo debía de invitar a cenar para festejar que entro a la escuela y que le diga que fue su idea, de Mokuba claro. Seto se topo "de casualidad" con él un viernes, reunió todo el valor que pudo, respiro hondo e invito al rubio a cenar en su casa como dijera Moki esa misma noche.

Joey acepto la invitación por el pequeñín claro, ya que si por él hubiera sido no lo hubiera hecho, estar cerca de Kaiba era muy peligroso para él, tenía unas ganas enormes de volver a sentir su boca y su cuerpo pero se tenía que contener y Kaiba siempre se le acercaba tan peligrosamente que hacía que su voluntad flaqueara.

Seto creía que tiene todo bajo control, el cachorro acepto cenar en su casa, Moki se disculpo después de la cena alegando que tenía mucho sueño y ya les había dicho a las empleados que después de la cena se podían ir a descansar que si necesitaban algo les mandarían hablar, por lo que prácticamente estaban ellos solos.

Seto se dirigió a la sala y Joey fue tras él, Seto podía sentir a Joey muy cerca de él, su olor, su calor, todo y en verdad le nublaba los sentidos, tener al cachorro tan cerca lo estaba volviendo loco, pero se tenía que controlar porque si no lo hacia podría asustar a su presa. Lo que no contaba es lo que haría Joey.

Joey decidió que era entonces o nunca, deseaba a ese dragón más que a nada y lo tenía junto a él, sin nadie que los molestara y en una hermosa velada. Si no se decidía a actuar rápido a lo mejor ya no volvía a tener una oportunidad así en un tiempo por no decir nunca. Así que hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer actuar por impulso y después pensaría en las consecuencias.

Se acerco cautelosamente a Kaiba lo tomo de la nuca y le planto un beso apasionado y decidido. Seto no sabía que hacer, no estaba preparado para lo que estaba pasando, por lo que abrió la boca para protestar, error, una lengua traviesa se coló y empezó a saborear su boca desde dentro. Ahora sí Seto estaba que perdía el conocimiento por el dulce sabor de ese apasionado beso que estaba haciendo que subiera la temperatura de su cuerpo, lo único que pudo pensar antes de perderse fue ¡¡Donde demonios aprendió a besar así!!

Joey, aprovechando que la razón de Seto se fue de paseo, empezó a desabrocharle la costosa camisa que traía puesta y acariciar su pecho mientras le daba pequeñas lamidas, mordidas y besos en el cuello. Seto por su parte seguía perdido entre miles de sensaciones que recorren su piel e inundan sus sentidos, sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido. El cachorro empezó a jugar con sus pezones que se pusieron duros al contacto de su boca y manos, lo que hizo que el castaño se perdiera de nuevo en un mar de placer, situación que Joey aprovechó muy bien para cargarlo y llevarlo al cuarto que le prestaba Moki, que se encontraba al lado contrario de donde estaban el de Moki y Seto, cuando se quedaba ahí sin dejar de besar o acariciar el delicioso cuerpo de Seto.

De repente Seto se dio cuenta de que el cachorro lo empujó sobre una cama. Un momento, pensó Seto ¿¿Cómo demonios llego allí?? Ni cuenta se dio y ya no estaba su camisa y su pantalón estaba por correr la misma suerte. Pero que demonio de cachorro, ¿¿Cómo carajos lo había llevado hasta allí?? Bueno, la verdad eso no era lo que más preocupaba a Seto sino ¡¡Qué le quería hacer ese idiota??

- Espera Wheeler- Logró decirle a duras penas – Detente -

Pero Joey no lo escuchaba, estaba embriagado con ese cuerpo y siguió quitándole los zapatos y los pantalones, acariciando descaradamente las piernas del ojiazul en el proceso, él cual ante el contacto de las manos y la boca del rubio no pudo evitar la deliciosa punzada de placer que recorrió su columna y llegó hasta su entrepierna. Él muy maldito sabía como tocarlo para que olvidara sus protestas, mientras una lengua caliente recorría sus muslos con descaro repartiendo mordidas y besos.

La respiración del castaño se agitaba cada vez más, sentía su cuerpo arder ante el contacto de las traviesas manos del cachorro y casi se vuelve loco cuando una ardiente boca empezó a jugar con su miembro, no podía evitar gemir sonoramente ante las deliciosas sensaciones así como tampoco podía evitar estremecerse y arquear su cuerpo de placer.

Pero Joey no estaba en mejores condiciones ya que ver a Seto en ese estado lo estaba volviendo loco, sentir el cuerpo del castaño arquearse y oír sus gemidos eran mas de lo que podía soportar. Por lo que al sentir como Seto se acercaba a su orgasmo decidió parar y rápidamente deshacerse de su ropa (si lo hubieran cronometrado hubiera ganado una marca mundial). Mientras tanto, Seto al dejar de sentir su cuerpo siendo atacado trata de recuperar su respiración y su conciencia. No puede creer lo que el cachorro le esta haciendo sentir y a todo esto ¿¿Con quién aprendería el cachorro tanto?? ¿¿Sería la tal May?? Claro que por estar celoso no se da cuenta que el cachorro esta como dios lo trajo al mundo y dispuesto a comerse a un lindo dragón…

Joey volvió a besar a Seto apasionadamente sacándolo de sus pensamientos y sumergiéndolo en un mar de sensaciones, mientras que sus cuerpos se encontraban piel con piel. Sus cuerpos se contorsionaban y sus manos trataban de tocar toda la piel que les fuera posible, sus respiraciones eran agitadas, su sudor y su saliva se mezclaba al igual que su piel sin saber donde empezaba una y terminaba la otra, sintiéndose, saboreándose y descubriéndose mutuamente. La temperatura subió en la habitación y los gemidos y jadeos de placer se dejaban oír libremente.

Joey bajaba por el pecho de Seto mordiéndolo, lamiéndolo y besándolo, se entretuvo un rato con en sus pezones y siguió su camino hacia abajo, se entretuvo también en su ombligo y siguió mas abajo hasta que alcanzo su objetivo.

Una vez alcanzando el miembro del castaño, Joey le daba pequeñas lamidas para molestarlo y este daba gemidos de desesperación por la necesidad de que su miembro fuera atendido. Joey sonrío maliciosamente y tomó el miembro del castaño degustándolo con su boca arrancándole gemidos sonoros. Sostiene las caderas de Seto con sus manos porque este ha empezado a moverlas desesperadamente tratando de sentir más ese contacto que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Seto arrugaba las sabanas que se encontraban entre sus dedos, la boca caliente y húmeda del cachorro lo estaba llevando a la locura, podía sentir su cuerpo estremecerse por las descargas eléctricas que azotaban su cuerpo llenándolo de placer, sus ojos estaban nublados y apenas era capaz de retener el aire en sus pulmones que al parecer quería escapar de su cuerpo. Cuando sintió un rayo de placer que lo atravesó y se corrió en la boca del rubio y su mano.

Joey, aprovechando el atontamiento del castaño, empezó a jugar con su entrada con los dedos empapados de su semen, sintiendo que ya no podía más, pero queriendo terminar dentro de ese cuerpo que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Seto respingó cuando sintió la invasión en su parte posterior.

- ¿Qué demonios…- Y no pudo concluir la frase porque su boca fue invadida por la del rubio haciéndolo probar su propia esencia.

Cuando fue liberado del beso iba a volver a protestar por esos dedos inquietos que masajeaban su interior causándole dolor, cuando tocaron un punto que lo hizo gemir sonoramente. Ante esto, el rubio sonrió como si acabara de encontrar un tesoro y tocaba sin piedad ese punto que hacía que Seto se retorciera y jadeara de placer. Cuando Joey creyó que estaba lo suficientemente dilatado empezó a empujar su sexo dentro del castaño.

- ¡ah! ¡ah!.. Detente… Duele ¡ah! - Apenas pudo decir Seto.

- Relájate… Te prometo… que el dolor pasa... ¡ah!- Joey no estaba en mejores condiciones.

Cuando el rubio estaba totalmente dentro espero unos instantes que le parecieron siglos antes de empezar a moverse despacio al principio, tanteando el terreno, buscando el ángulo perfecto para no lastimar al castaño y encontrar su punto de placer, sin dejar de besar la boca de Seto para que no proteste y acariciar sus muslos y cadera suavemente haciéndole sentir lo mucho que lo desea.

Cuando sintió que el cuerpo de Seto se arqueo al tocar ese punto mágico en su interior empezó a subir el ritmo y la fuerza de sus embestidas, atacando sin piedad ese punto que hacía gemir sonoramente a Seto y mover sus caderas al ritmo que dictaba el cuerpo de Joey.

Este al sentir el cuerpo del castaño responderle con tanta pasión perdió el poco control que tenía de la situación y dejó que la vorágine de emociones y sensaciones lo arrastrará, mientras el movimiento de sus cuerpos se volvía más desesperado y los gemidos mas sonoros, sus cuerpos bañados en sudor se encontraban una y otra vez fusionándose como si fueran uno hasta llegar al punto en que alcanzaron el nivel más alto del placer.

Seto al sentir su cuerpo siendo arrastrado por esa gran ola de placer se perdió en las sensaciones hasta caer en la inconciencia, no podía pensar, no podía razonar, las sensaciones lo embargaron por completo haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento.

Por su parte Joey agotado salió del cuerpo del castaño y se recostó junto a él. Sabía que cuando el castaño estuviera despierto lo mataría o algo peor, pero por el momento iba a disfrutar estar a su lado. Por el momento había capturado a un dragón que más se le antojaba un gatito por el modo en que se acurrucaba a su lado. Y entonces abrazando a ese lindo gatito también se sumergió en la conciencia para disfrutar tenerlo junto a él aunque sólo fuera por una vez.


	5. Como domesticar a un cachorro

Capítulo V : Como domesticar a un cachorro

**Nota:** Disculpen la tardanza pero como cambie de trabajo no había tenido tiempo de actualizar. Pero aquí esta el capitulo 5. Espero lo disfruten…. A mi la verdad me gusto como quedo pero me gustaría que dejaran sus comentarios ya que se siente feo que nadie te apoye... ToT… Y gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews… Me han dado ánimo de continuar este Fic… Aunque al parecer ya muy pocos se pasean por aquí, lo cual es una lastima ya que esta lleno de historias muy bellas… Y ¡¡ARRIBA EL YU-GI-OH YAOI!! Lo siento.. me emocione.. o' … jejeje

**Capítulo V : Como domesticar a un cachorro **

Seto se sentía algo raro, abrió un ojo y vio que ese no era el techo de su cuarto ¿¿Qué es lo que pasa?? Se pregunto, sintiendo algo que le dificultaba respirar abrió ambos ojos y miro su pecho y casi se quedo sin respiración cuando vio los cabellos rubios esparcidos sobre su pecho y noto unos brazos que se enredaban en su cintura posesivamente.

Entonces todo lo que paso la noche anterior le llego como una bomba, haciendo que se sonrojara desde la punta de los cabellos hasta la punta de sus pies, al recordar como el maldito perro inútil lo había seducido y lo había tomado sin pudor ni vergüenza. Eso era demasiado humillante y vergonzoso, se suponía que el cazador era él, ¿¿Cómo demonios acabo siendo la presa?? Y a todo esto, ¿¿Por qué el maldito perro hizo eso?? ¿¿También sentía algo por él?? ¿¿Y donde había aprendido a hacer semejantes cosas??

Quería matar al maldito perro pulgoso y salir corriendo de allí, pero al mismo tiempo sentía el delicioso calor y olor que emana del cuerpo del rubio y deseaba quedarse así por siempre, pero como siempre su orgullo era un poco, bastante, más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa e hizo lo propio en él.

- Levántate cretino y quítate de encima- Le dice mientras empuja a un adormilado Joey al suelo.

Joey todavía no entendía que es lo que estaba pasando por lo que arrodillado en el suelo se frotaba los ojos y lo trataba de entender. Entonces se venía a dar cuenta que no traía nada puesto y volteaba a ver a Kaiba que con un ligero rictus de dolor se sentaba en la cama mientras se envolvía cuidadosamente en una sabana. Entonces todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior le llega de golpe al rubio y se pone rojo hasta las orejas y desvía su mirada de la de Kaiba, no sabía que hacer, no sabía que decirle... ¡¡Demonios como había sido capaz de llegar tan lejos!! Bueno, eso lo sabía, estaba loco por Kaiba y verle en un estado tan erótico no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por la pasión. Pero lo más importante ¿¿por qué Kaiba no opuso resistencia a lo que le hizo??

- ¡¡Demonios Wheeler!! Dime ¿¿por qué carajos hiciste esto??- Dice Seto viéndolo con su cara sin expresión alguna.

- ¿¿Eh??

- Necesito una maldita explicación sobre lo que paso. ¿¿Por qué??

El rubio no sabía que decirle, pero ya estaba hasta el cuello, hundirse un poco más ya no importaba, por lo que la verdad era mucho mejor, era el todo o nada ya había hecho algo que no tenía vuelta atrás y lo correcto era confesarle lo que sentía, así que sonrojado le dijo lo que sentía.

- La verdad es que desde el día que te bese no he podido dejar de pensar en ti y en lo dulce del beso, después me di cuenta de que me gustas, pero eres para mi tan inalcanzable como una estrella para un gusano y no sabía que hacer. Entonces, tu comenzaste a portarte bien conmigo y eso me lleno de esperanzas después de platicarlo con Moki me dijo que tu eras un ser humano como cualquier otro y no importaba como te vieran los demás tu necesitabas amor, por lo que decidí conquistarte y Moki dijo que él me iba a ayudar. Oye no deberías dejar que vea tantos documentales de caza. Bueno, su plan cuando me lo dijo era muy simple y fácil, él dijo que no podía fallar. Pero creo que me salte un paso porque en verdad ya no pude resistir teniéndote tan cerca. Te bese y espere que me patearas, insultaras o golpearas pero el golpe nunca llego, por lo que decidí ir más lejos y tú seguías sin responder por lo que avance más y luego respondiste muy débilmente y ya no me pude detener, me urgía tenerte solo para mí aunque fuera solo una vez. Por que en verdad me gustas Seto Kaiba- dijo el rubio en un hilo y casi sin respirar.

Al final de su perorata el rubio tomo aire ruidosamente y se quedo viendo a Kaiba seriamente con carita de suplica y sonrojado, de verdad que era un cachorro, o al menos eso parecía, parecía un cachorrito regañando esperando el perdón de su amo, Kaiba casi podía imaginar las orejitas gachas y la cola entre las patas. Pero sacudió su cabeza, ya que él maldito sólo parecía cachorro pero ya había descubierto el dragón que dormía en él. Había muchas cosas que quería preguntarle pero había una parte que le estaba molestando en especial.

- Espera un momento, ¿Cómo que mi hermano te ayudo?

- Sí, ya te lo dije al él se le ocurrió un plan de cinco fáciles pasos. La verdad eran tan fáciles que pensé no iba a funcionar, pero como te dije creo que me salte el paso 4 y fui directo sobre el cinco.-

- Y ¿Cuál era ese plan?- Dice Seto con una vena de su frente saltada.

- Pues al plan le puso " Como cazar a un dragón" y los pasos eran los siguientes:

Conocer los hábitos de la presa (el dragón).

Acercarse a la presa y familiarizarse con su habitad.

Hacer creer a la presa que tú eres su posible victima.

Atraer a la trampa sin que lo note.

Atrapar definitivamente a la presa.

Eso era el colmo, como su propio hermano sabiendo lo que los dos sentían se le ocurría jugar para los dos bandos, una semana, no, que una semana, un mes sin televisión ni computadora ni videojuegos, era lo que se merecía el pequeño tramposo por divertirse a costillas suyas. Ya hablaría con él mas tarde, pensó Kaiba.

- Perdóname, Kaiba, sí no quieres no lo vuelvo a hacer, pero por favor dame una oportunidad de demostrarte lo que siento por ti.

- Y ¿Qué estarás dispuesto a hacer por mí Wheeler?

- Yo por ti haría cualquier cosa que me pidieras.

- Cualquier cosa ¿Eh? ¿Serías capaz de renunciar a tus amigos, a tu educación y a tu vida por mí?

Ante las palabras de Kaiba, el cachorro no sabe que decirle ¿Sería capaz de convertirse en su esclavo y abandonar su vida? Apretó sus puños y pensó seriamente ¿Sería capaz de renunciar a todo por él? Sabía bien la respuesta y aunque sabía lo que podría significar lo que le iba a decir ya no importaba, de hecho ya no importaba nada más.

- Nunca, te quiero. Pero ni siquiera tú vales una vida, te quiero, pero mis amigos siempre me han estado apoyando y siempre han estado ahí para mí y no los puedo abandonar. Y mi vida te la daba, pero no así, he luchado mucho para salir adelante, he resistido mucho y he sufrido muchas cosas para tratar de salvar mi alma y aunque una parte la tengas tú, el resto sigue siendo mío y voy a seguir luchando para ganarme tu amor y tratar de alcanzar como sea tu corazón, no como un esclavo o un mantenido sino como un igual ya que a mi ni tu dinero ni tu posición me interesan yo solo te quiero como eres, un maldito egocéntrico megalómano déspota, pero que sé tiene un corazón que daría todo lo que tiene por lo que ama, como su hermano y espero que algún día yo- Dijo viendo fieramente a Kaiba y apretando fuertemente ambos puños y con los ojos acuosos.

- Me hubiera decepcionado otra respuesta de ti, Wheeler- Le dice Kaiba.

Joey seguía arrodillado desnudo en el piso y Kaiba casi se río por la cara de ¿Qué? Que tenía el cachorro.

- ¿Qué significa eso Kaiba? ¿Vas a darme una oportunidad?

- Quizás, si me demuestras que te mereces esa oportunidad.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para ganarme esa oportunidad?

- Primero comienza por decirme, ¿Cómo demonios lograste dominarme de ese modo?-

- Bueno, recuerda que me he criado en la calle y mi casa no esta en el mejor barrio de la ciudad por lo que me crié entre sexo-servidores y vándalos. Yo antes de conocer a Yugi también era un vándalo junto con Tristán y cuando estas en una banda tienes que alardear y pues conquistar chicas y llevarlas a la cama es una forma de alardear, por lo que tengo algo de experiencia en ese campo.

- ¿Con chicos también lo habías hecho?- Pregunto serio Kaiba y claro que celoso pero jamás lo iba admitir ni siquiera a él.

- No, tú eres el primero, pero como ya te dije a veces platicaba con mis vecinos y algunos eran sexo-servidores, es decir tanto hombre como mujeres, y pues me contaban cosas para entretenerme mientras mi padre… bueno, el caso, es que me daban consejos sobre como tener sexo, como cuidarme y hablaban sobre toda clase de posiciones. A mí nunca me importo que preferencias tuvieran, ellos me trataban bien y eran buenas personas. Como vez yo no le temo a la prostitución ni a la homosexualidad, ellos son humanos y me cuidaban muchas veces por lo que me entretenía con ellos y no eran malas personas, pero la necesidad era mucha. Ellos también me dieron coraje para seguir adelante me decían que no querían verme entre ellos que yo debía ser mejor que eso. –

Seto se dio cuenta que Joey no quiso mencionar lo que hacía su padre, seguro era emborracharse hasta la inconciencia o tener una parranda en su casa. También se dio cuenta que a él no le importaba lo que dijeran los demás sobre su condición de ser bisexual. En verdad que el maldito perro valía la pena.

- Pero no has respondido mi pregunta.

- Bueno, cuando te bese, me di cuenta que tu no sabias que hacer, por lo que decidí ir mas lejos y te empecé a acariciar y me pude dar cuenta que era tu primera vez por lo que me dieron ganas de ver que tan lejos podía llegar así que continué y como parecías perdido entre el placer no me pude controlar de querer ver más esa expresión en ti. Y como te dije sabía sobre el tema, aun sin practicar conozco los puntos eróticos de los chicos jejeje, decían que uno debía saber de todo un poco por sí las dudas.

- ¿Así que decidiste aprovecharte de mí?

- ¡¡NO!! Te juro que no pensaba llevar todo tan lejos, yo sólo quería besarte, pero luego quise mas y mas y luego ya no pude detenerme... ¡¡ Perdóname!! ¡¡Por favor!! – Dice el rubio inclinándose ante él repetidamente desde donde estaba.

- Lo pensaré. Ahora vete.-

Joey estaba más que ilusionado, Kaiba no lo había matado o peor castrado y le decía que iba a pensar darle una oportunidad. Kaiba casi se ríe por la expresión de felicidad del cachorro se podía imaginar otra vez las orejas y la cola al observarlo, casi podía ver al cachorro mover la cola imaginaria. Bueno, pero ya era hora de terminar con eso y tratar de recuperar un poco su dignidad.

- Y que esperas cachorro, ¿Te piensas quedar allí desnudo? Vístete y vete.

Esperen, ¿Kaiba lo había llamado "cachorro"? bueno, seguía siendo canino pero sonaba casi cariñoso en vez de su habitual perro, eso significaba que después de todo no había salido tan mal ser tan impulsivo y tenía una oportunidad para acercarse a él. Nuestro rubio más que gustoso se levanto y vistió sin ningún pudor frente a Kaiba.

- ¿Qué no te da vergüenza que te vea desnudo?-

- No, ¿por qué? ¿me debía de dar? Ya me conoces desnudo y yo también ya te conozco desnudo, no se porque te avergüenzas, si te conocí a fondo.

Ante las palabras desvergonzadas del rubio, Kaiba no puede evitar un sonrojo y maldice al estúpido perro.

- Deja de decir estupideces perro. Y lárgate ahora mismo antes de que me arrepienta. Y pobre de ti si le cuentas a alguien de esto. Juro que si alguien se entera volveré tu vida miserable y desearas no haber nacido. No quiero que ni tus amigos, ni siquiera mi hermano, se enteren de nada. Esto es entre tú y yo.

Joey ante las palabras de Kaiba sale pero si corriendo, ya que salió otra vez el perro significaba que Kaiba ya se estaba enojando y no podía darse el lujo de perder la oportunidad que este le dio.

Mientras tanto Seto, se levanta cuidadosamente de la cama ya que todavía siente un ardor en la parte de atrás, ¡¡ Maldición!! ¿¿Quién iba a decir que el rubio iba a ser tan impulsivo y lo iba a tomar?? A él, el gran Seto Kaiba, sólo al estúpido cachorro se le ocurría tomarlo, pero en verdad eso era algo que en verdad le gustaba del rubio, no se impresionaba ni se dejaba manipular por su poder o su dinero y por eso era más importante para él. Pero era mejor pensar en eso mas tarde por el momento solo quería un baño ya que le incomodaba demasiado el sentir el líquido espeso y pegajoso que le estaba escurriendo entre los muslos. ¡¡Maldito perro pervertido y aprovechado!! Ahora lo iba a hacer sufrir un rato.

Mokuba se levanto y fue a buscar a su hermano a su cuarto y al no encontrarlo se puso feliz, al parecer su hermano había logrado capturar al cachorro o a decir verdad, se habían capturado mutuamente. Bueno, era mejor si su hermano no se enteraba que también estaba ayudando a Joey a atraparlo.

- ¡¡MOKUBA!!-

Maldición, eso era malo, a lo mejor el impulsivo de Joey se había ido de lengua y le contó su plan, uuuufff, ya no se podía confiar en nadie. Pero bueno tenía que ir a ver a su hermano ya que le podía ir peor.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Seto? ¿Dónde estabas? Traes la misma ropa de ayer, entonces ¿te fue bien con Joey?

- Mokuba, no te hagas el tonto, sabes bien lo que tengo que hablar contigo.

- Maldito cachorro soplón.

- Mokuba Kaiba no hables así. Un mes de castigo sin televisión, Internet o videojuegos. Y si me entero de algo mas te irá peor.

- No es justo Seto, yo solo te estaba ayudando. No merezco un castigo.

- Esta vez no me vas a convencer Mokuba. ¿¿No has oído que el que sirve a dos amos con uno tarde o temprano queda mal?? Pues acabas de quedar mal conmigo. Y de ahora en adelante lo que pase entre el cachorro y yo solo nos concierne a nosotros.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que si dieron un paso mas?-

- Sólo te diré que lo conozco mejor y le di una oportunidad para que se acerque a mí. Ahora ve a tu cuarto.-

- Pero Seto…-

- Pero nada, Mokuba, estas castigado. ¡Ah! Y no vas a salir con los de la pandilla hasta nuevo aviso.-

Moki decidió no discutir, sabía que esta vez su hermano no se iba a dejar convencer y era mejor no hacerle enfadar mas para no empeorar el castigo. Y se suponía que cuando su hermano tuviera novio se le iba a dulcificar el carácter, al parecer Joey tenía mucho trabajo que hacer todavía. Pero al menos ya su hermano y Joey habían decido darse una oportunidad.

Bueno mientras tanto Joey estaba feliz, le estaba yendo bien en la escuela aunque las matemáticas lo estaban volviendo loco y entonces se hizo la luz y se le ilumino el cerebro ¿Qué mejor maestro de matemáticas podría desear que Kaiba? Además de que mejor pretexto para estar junto a él. En otros de sus "encuentros por casualidad" le pidió por favor si lo podía asesorar. Él castaño estuvo de acuerdo, con lo que no contaba Joey es que durante las asesorías no lo dejo hacerle nada, ni siquiera acercársele para tocarlo aunque sea un poquito. Eso, para el cachorro, era desesperante, tenerlo al alcance de la mano y al mismo tiempo inalcanzable, sabía que el castaño lo estaba probando pero era tan difícil resistirse, antes era el agua prohibida, pero él ya la había probado y se había hecho adicto a su sabor y ahora, sediento, tenía a la mano esa agua pero no la podía probar, el destino sí que era cruel. Pero nuestro cachorro si algo tenía era que era un necio y no iba a quitar el dedo del reglón aunque se muriera de sed.

Cada quien continuo con su vida normal, aunque a Joey se le hacia eterno estar separado de Kaiba y para él verlo ya no era suficiente necesitaba probar su cuerpo y capturar de una vez por todas su alma. Para Kaiba todo era diferente, el sabía controlar su cuerpo y aunque sabía que con un solo toque del cachorro podría perder todo su control le gustaba tenerlo cerca con eso se conformaba.

Joey había salido muy bien en sus exámenes y ya no tenía nada importante que hacer por un rato, por lo que se le ocurrió una idea y esa idea involucraba a Mokuba y su habilidad para obligar a su hermano a hacer festejos y para hacer acto de desaparición en el mejor momento Y como suponía Moki no lo desilusiono, aunque este esperaba que no supusiera otro castigo de un mes.

Así es como Kaiba, junto a Mokuba, acabo cenando con un feliz Joey en su casa, por supuesto, no estaba dispuesto a que se le viera cenando con nadie en publico ya que era muy malo para su imagen como CEO y como hombre sin corazón.

Kaiba esperaba que el cachorro no intentara nada impulsivo, vana esperanza, porque el cachorro lo único que quería cenar esa noche era un gatito ojiazul servido en bandeja de plata, y por su propio hermanito.

Y así paso la velada, Kaiba desesperado porque el cachorro se fuera y el cachorro buscando la manera de acercarse a él para volver a agarrarlo con la guardia baja y como no lo había logrado por lo que se decidió a atacar y obtener a su presa a como diera lugar. Por lo que decidió seguir los consejos de Moki, hacer creer a Kaiba que el había ganado y entonces poder atraparlo.

Joey se despidió de él cortésmente, Moki se despidió y les dijo que se iba a dormir, pero convenientemente ya había despedido a todos los del servicio. Kaiba se veía aliviado y le propuso acompañarlo a la salida, cuando Kaiba iba a abrir la puerta, el cachorro pego su cuerpo a él y empezó a lamer su cuello mientras restregaba su cuerpo al del otro, Kaiba no sabía que hacer el sentir el cuerpo caliente del cachorro junto al suyo lo estaba excitando y los besos, mordidas y lamidas que estaba recibiendo en su cuello lo estaban dejando sin aliento.

- ¡No! Detente… ¡No Wheeler! … ¡No podemos!...- dijo Kaiba muy débilmente.

Sus piernas empezaron a temblarle y apenas se podía detener con sus dos manos apoyadas en la puerta, mientras las manos calientes del cachorro recorrían su pecho por debajo de su camisa y jugaban con sus pezones. Se mordía los labios desesperadamente para no gemir, no quería demostrarle a Joey que lo estaba disfrutando, aunque en realidad lo estaba haciendo y mucho, ni siquiera podía moverse ya que su cuerpo parecía esta actuando por cuenta propia, parecía que su cuerpo se estaba negando a cooperar con él y sólo quería cooperar con el lujurioso rubio que lo estaba acariciando.

De repente Joey lo toma de un brazo, lo voltea y le da un beso francés que parecía que le quería sacar hasta el alma. Entonces toda la resistencia de Kaiba se derrite y abraza por el cuello al cachorro para profundizar y hacer más húmedo el beso, si es que eso era posible.

Entonces, Joey toma las caderas de Kaiba y lo monta en las suyas, mientras Kaiba enredaba sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y comenzaban a dirigirse otra vez al que era, a veces, el cuarto del rubio, sin separar por mucho tiempo sus bocas, sólo el tiempo necesario para respirar. Joey lo deposita tiernamente en la cama, mientras lo sigue besando, Kaiba no podía negar que deseaba que el cachorro lo acariciara y le hiciera recordar que estaba vivo, el rubio era el único que hacia que su cuerpo se sintiera tan ardiente y vibrante, el único que derretía el hielo que había en su corazón y lograba burlar todas sus barreras y llegar hasta lo mas profundo de su ser.

Las prendas fueron cayendo una por una, mientras que sus manos vagaron libremente por sus pieles. Se deseaban y ya no había nada que pudiera evitar lo que estaba pasando. Porque por más que Kaiba tratara de negar que necesitaba al cachorro, su cuerpo y su corazón opinaban otra cosa y en el momento en que el cachorro empezó a besarlo parecía que su mente se había desconectado de su cuerpo ya que sólo quería sentir el contacto del rubio y dejarse llevar por la pasión que los envolvía.

Seto no podía negar que su piel le pedía más, que se erizaba cuando la lengua traviesa del cachorro le lamía los pezones y mordisqueaba su cuello. Sus manos no se quedaban quietas mientras viajaban por la suave piel del rubio y trataban de aprenderse el mas mínimo detalle de su forma.

Y se sintió morir cuando esa lengua traviesa tentaba con probarlo mas íntimamente contra todos los deseos del castaño, haciendo que su rostro se pusiera rojo. No podía dejar que el cachorro hiciera algo que él consideraba tan sucio, ¿por qué tenía que hacer algo tan asqueroso, que acaso no sentía nauseas de probar un lugar tan sucio?

- ¡No! Cachorro, es un lugar sucio, no lo hagas- Apenas pudo decir.

- Para mí todo tu cuerpo es hermoso y puro. Te amo y ningún lugar de tu cuerpo me da asco-

Por lo que siguió probando su intimidad y haciendo que el castaño se retorciera de placer mientras las manos de este volvían a aferrarse a las sabanas de la cama, mientras su cuerpo se dejaba llevar por la sensación que le provocaba en su cuerpo esa lengua lubricándolo. Eso lo estaba llevando al limite, ya no resistía mas, deseaba sentir al rubio dentro suyo haciéndolo sentir todo el amor que sentía por él. Un amor que por mas que deseará Seto no podía expresar con palabras ni actos ya que lo habían entrenado para no sentir y a pesar que hacia años ese entrenamiento había acabado, las heridas que le habían dejado eran profundas y por mas que quisiera no sabía si algún día sanarían.

En cambio Joey no tenía problemas en demostrarle cuanto lo quería ni tenía problemas con el comportamiento apático y distante de Seto porque sabía que se había logrado colar por una grieta en el perfecto escudo de Kaiba y sabía que no iba a ser fácil lograr que le correspondiera plenamente. Pero al rubio siempre le habían gustado los retos y este era uno que no iba a dejar pasar aunque le llevara toda la vida, iba a tener a Kaiba para él solamente.

- ¡Ah!... ¡Ya no puedo mas!... ¡Cachorro por favor!... ¡Ah! ¡mmmm!- gemía Seto.

- ¡Nnnhh!... Kaiba eres perfecto.. ¡Ah!- gimió el rubio.

Joey también estaba en su limite y ya no resistiría mucho tiempo, y oír rogar a Kaiba lo estaba volviendo loco, oírlo hablar con una voz tan erótica y verlo sonrojado y jadeante, con los cabellos castaños revueltos y sus manos aforrándose con fuerza a las sabanas en verdad era un imagen demasiado erótica como para no desearlo con todas sus fuerzas. Por lo que se posiciono entre las piernas de Seto y envolvió su cintura con sus brazos, mientras buscaba su boca y entraba en él tiernamente.

Esta vez Seto no sintió tanto dolor como la primera vez, ya que sentía que su cuerpo se iba a quemar espontáneamente si no sentía el calor de Joey dentro de él. Lo deseaba, lo deseaba desesperadamente como jamás pensó en necesitar a nadie y no podía negar que aunque era una situación incomoda era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

Era la primera vez que dejaba que alguien dominará de esa forma. Una vez lo habían dominado pero fue de la forma mas cruel destruyendo sus sueños e ilusiones y convirtiéndolo en un frió e insensible ser. En cambio esta vez lo dominaban para dejarle sentir todo lo sentían por él, ya que era la única forma que había encontrado el rubio para demostrarle todo su amor y hacerle sentir todo lo significaba para él. Y esa vez ser dominado no era tan malo ya que de esa forma podía demostrarle al rubio que le gustaba lo que le hacía sin llegar a admitir en voz alta que lo amaba y lo necesitaba.

Joey seguía besándolo y Seto le devolvía el beso húmedo y caliente, mientras sus brazos se aferraban a la espalda del cachorro marcándolo por la fuerza con que hundía sus dedos en ella al sentir que su cuerpo era embestido con pasión y jadeaba de deseo. Seto quería sentir más al cachorro, quería sentirlo mas dentro de él, sentir que por un momento podían fusionarse hasta convertirse en un solo cuerpo y nunca separarse más. Entonces comenzó a mover sus caderas mas rápida y desesperadamente. Joey adivinando los deseos de Seto, lo levanto sin salir de él y lo sentó sobre su cadera mientras embestía mas furiosamente su cuerpo y llegaba mas profundamente dentro del cuerpo de Seto y tocaba ese punto sensible que lo hacia sentir que estaba llegando a la gloria. Ambos gemían sonoramente por el placer que se provocaban al sentirse mutuamente, mientras seguían con un ritmo furioso y salvaje, mientras sus cuerpos se disfrutaban y friccionaban sin piedad haciéndolos perder todo el control y llegando hasta el cielo.

- ¡Ah! Ya no puedo mas… ¡Ah!... ¡Ah!- gimió Seto sintiendo todo desparecer y sintiendo su cuerpo atacado por descargas eléctricas que sentía lo iban a hacer explotar.

- ¡Ah! Te amo… ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Kaiba!- Exclamo el rubio sintiendo que ya no iba a poder soportarlo mas.

Mientras que Seto se venía en medio de los dos, Joey lo hacia dentro del castaño y luego los dos cuerpos colapsaron en la cama rendidos por lo antes hecho. Joey salió del castaño y se recargo en su pecho mientras sus brazos se enredaban en su cintura y se dejo llevar por el cansancio cerrando los ojos y quedándose dormido inmediatamente ya que quería seguir sintiendo el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Seto. Seto por su parte todavía se estaba reponiendo de la explosión de colores y sensaciones que vivió cuando llego al orgasmo. Pensando que nunca se había sentido una persona tan completa. Estaba completo porque tenía el amor de un cachorro que se lo demostraba incondicionalmente y al que no le importaba quien era, pero también se sentía triste porque no le podía demostrar o decir cuanto lo quería esa era la única forma que tenían para estar juntos, era en esos momentos que se sentía una persona común y corriente sin que le importara nada mas pero sabía que llegaría mañana y tendría que volver todo a la normalidad. Pero por ahora estaba con la persona que quería y por el momento no había nada más importante que eso. Ya después tendría tiempo de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo ahora solo quería disfrutarlo, por lo que abrazando al rubio también se quedo dormido.

Joey despertó en la madrugada y se quedo mirando el rostro de Kaiba y en verdad que se veía tan adorable, en verdad que parecia un tierno gatito. De verdad que le daban ganas de volver a comérselo. Seto sintiendo la penetrante mirada del cachorro en el despierta y lo observa. No entendía porque Joey lo miraba de ese modo hasta que siente algo poniéndose duro junto a su pierna. Pero no señor, el gran Seto Kaiba no iba a permitir que el demonio de cachorro hiciera lo que quisiera con él.

- ¡Ni lo pienses Wheeler! Si lo haces no dejare que te acerques a mi en un mes-

- ¡Vamos Kaiba, solo una….- Se quedo mudo y con los ojos abiertos.

- ¿Que es lo que pasa cachorro? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?-

- ¿Eso quiere decir que me das una oportunidad de estar contigo y hacer esto cuando quiera?- Pregunto el cachorro dudoso.

- Te doy la oportunidad pero en cuanto a hacerlo cuando quieras te equivocas, será cuando yo quiera y sí no te castigaré-

- ¿Qué clase de castigo?-

- El peor para ti….. Abstinencia por un largo rato…-

- ¡¡NO!! ¡¡Todo menos eso!! Haré lo que tu quieras, me portare bien.-

Seto no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa ya había encontrado la forma de mantener a raya al cachorro. Quizá esa era el arma que tenía Ryou para tener tan controlado al ladrón de tumbas, sí, definitivamente eso debía de ser. Y de esta forma volvió a cerrar los ojos y dormirse tranquilamente. El cachorro no cabía en sí de alegría, Kaiba al fin le había dado una oportunidad de verdad y ahora podía estar con él, por lo que abrazándose de nuevo al cuerpo de Kaiba también el se volvió a dormir para de ese modo empezar su complicada relación.

**Notas finales:** Bueno espero que les haya gustado y ¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!! …Y el próximo capitulo tratara cuando Joey... mmm …les diga?? … o algo así, a sus amigos su relación con Seto... Bueno, nos leemos pronto… Besos…


	6. Cuando te descubren

VI Cuando te descubren con las manos en la masa

**VI Cuando te descubren con las manos en la masa..**

Seto despertó, ya había amanecido y todavía tenia al cachorro enredado en su cintura por lo que no muy tiernamente lo despierta.

- Levántate cachorro perezoso y suéltame-

Pero como el cachorro estaba profundamente dormido y no respondía a sus llamados, Seto solo se resigna a que así no lo va a levantar y procede a hacer algo menos ortodoxo. Lo empuja fuera de la cama.

- ¿Qué paso?-

Dice un cachorro todo adormilado sin siquiera saber donde se encontraba.

- Me tengo que ir a trabajar y no quiero que mi hermano te vea aquí a estas horas, así que vístete y vete.-

- Buenos Días a ti también, amor, me da gusto que durmieras bien-

- Déjate de idioteces y no me digas amor- Dice Seto molesto.

- Sí, si, si, ya entendí, y entonces ¿Cuándo nos volvemos a ver?-Dice Joey sabiendo que no le va a ganar.

- No lo se, tengo una semana muy ocupada y tengo muchas cosas que hacer en la compañía.

Joey no podía entender el comportamiento de Seto, cuando estaban en la intimidad su rostro mostraba pasión, deseo y quizás, solo quizás, amor, pero en la escuela o cuando se veían fuera de sus encuentros íntimos Kaiba se comportaba como siempre o como si fuera meramente un conocido no un amante.

Por lo cual nuestro rubio amigo no estaba seguro de los sentimientos de Seto para con el, pero era preferible vivir con la duda a que se confirmara la verdad, el no soportaría el hecho de vivir sin Kaiba lo amaba demasiado como para dejarlo ir y si estaba con el solo por pasión no importaba solo con eso le bastaba.

Porotro lado Seto no sabia como hacerle para demostrarle al cachorro lo que sentía por el. En verdad, quería hacerle saber que lo amaba pero no estaba en su naturaleza el demostrar esa clase de sentimiento, bueno para ser sinceros, alguna vez estuvo en su naturaleza pero se lo sacaron a base de un entrenamiento riguroso por medio de golpes y amenazas y se convirtió en ese ser frío, insensible y algunas veces hasta despreciable incluso para el mismo.

Pero conocía al cachorro y creía que a pesar de su frío comportamiento nuestro lindo cachorrito iba a seguir detrás de el como siempre.

Joey se daba cuenta que había estado descuidando a sus amigos y se lo reprocho porque a pesar de todo ellos siempre han estado a su lado apoyándolo y nunca le han pedido nada a cambio. Pero es que en honor a la verdad, el gato ocupaba toda su cabeza y su corazón tanto que había dejado de pensar en sus amigos, una falta que iba a remediar inmediatamente después claro de terminar su baño y arreglarse.

Cuando llego a la casa de Yugi se encontró con que todos estaban allí, Tristán, Duke, Tea, Bakura, Ryou, Yami y Yugi. Se sintió muy feliz de verlos, en verdad los extrañaba y extrañaba también la comida del abuelo Motou, que lo invito a comer por los viejos tiempos, por lo que Joey estaba encantado.

Hablaron de tonterías, rieron y se pusieron al corriente de sus vidas. Ahora solo les hacia falta preguntarle a Joey en que andaba metido.

- Joey, me gustaría saber que has estado haciendo últimamente- Dijo Yugi

- Ya te lo dije, amigo, he estado ocupado con la universidad, el trabajo y pues otras cosas- Refiriéndose a las cosas que hacia con Kaiba o mejor dicho le hacia a Kaiba.

- Es que se nos ha hecho muy raro que no te hallas puesto en contacto con nosotros por tanto tiempo, tu generalmente eres el mas interesado en nuestras reuniones- Dice Yugi.

- Jejeje, bueno lo que pasa es que también he estado cuidando a Mokuba-

- ¿Cómo?- Dicen todos al mismo tiempo.

- Jejeje, es que he estado cuidando a Mokuba, Kaiba me ayuda con las clases y yo cuido a Mokuba y eso también me quita tiempo y la verdad tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza que no me había acordado ni de hablarles.

- Yo no se como puedes pasar tiempo en la casa de Kaiba, espero que no se te pegue lo pesado.- Le dijo Tristán.

- No seas malo, Kaiba no es tan malo.-

- Estas bien Joey o mis oídos me están fallando, ¿acabas de decir que Kaiba no es tan malo? Si se la ha llevado haciéndote la vida de cuadritos- Se quejo Duke.

- Bueno, eso es cierto, pero desde que cuido a su hermanito se ha portado bien conmigo, me ayuda con las materias de la universidad y ya no pelamos tanto-

- ¿En serio? Entonces algo esta mal con Kaiba- Se burlo Bakura y se río burlonamente.

- Bueno, y ¿Qué va a haber de comida?- Pregunto Joey para dejar el tema por la paz.

- Ay Joey de veras que no cambias, siempre pensando con el estomago- Dijo Tea y todos rieron.

Y con eso Joey suspiro aliviado, se salvo de que le siguieran haciendo preguntas sobre su relación de "amistad" con Kaiba, ya que por mas que lo quisiera divulgar, Kaiba no quería que nadie se enterara y Joey sabia que por su lengua se ha metido en muchos problemas y de verdad que no quería que su lengua lo traicionara y arruinar su naciente relación con el CEO.

Por su lado Seto estaba en su oficina, terminando de arreglar unos documentos y también estaba pensando en su relación con el cachorro, que es lo que iba a pasar si alguien se enteraba de ella y sabiendo lo poco discreto que podía ser el cachorro, no, no era poco discreto, era que muchas veces no se daba cuenta y en una discusión decía las cosas sin pensarlo.

De verdad que todo era muy complicado, ¿estaría haciendo bien en salir con el? ¿no estaba haciendo su vida mas complicada? De verdad que no sabia que pensar, por un lado estaba feliz, claro interiormente, porque exteriormente no se le notaba nada de nada. Por otro estaba preocupado porque todo saliera mal y como siempre terminaría lastimado y solo. ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer?

Era viernes, Joey tenia una cita con Kaiba claro, en casa de este y sin informar a nadie. Joey llego puntual, ya que sabia que Kaiba se molestaba demasiado si llegaba tarde, cenaron formalmente y estuvieron platicando un poco, después pasaron a la sala para estar mas cómodo, todo este ritual se notaba que molestaba un poco a Kaiba ya que no sabia que hacer o que decir o como comportarse pero Joey decidió terminar con la tortura y se abalanzo sobre Kaiba, ya sabia que nadie se iba a atrever a aparecer en sus citar porque su dragón se los tenia terminantemente prohibido y cuando Joey empezó a besarlo, como siempre Seto perdió su capacidad de pensar, era como si los besos del cachorro ejercieran un poder narcótico sobre su cerebro ya que cada vez que el inquieto cachorro empezaba a besarlo el simplemente no podía detenerlo.

Todo su cuerpo se relajaba y se dejaba llevar, le gustaba demasiado la sensación de sentir a Joey junto a el para decir o hacer nada que evitara lo que el cachorro le quisiera hacer. Aunque había ocasiones que su razón podía más pero esta no era una de esas.

Joey lo cargo y lo llevo al cuarto, le empezó a quitar la ropa sin dejar de atender ese cuerpo que lo enloquecía. Seto tampoco se quedaba atrás tratando de arrancarle la ropa al cachorro para sentir cada milímetro de piel del cuerpo del rubio.

Lo deseaba y lo deseaba mucho. Se embriagaba con el sabor de la piel de Joey, ese sabor lo hacia olvidarse de la presión de su vida, de sus obligaciones, de su trabajo y solo le hacia recordar que era un adolescente normal con sus hormonas al máximo y que quería saborear mas de ese cuerpo.

Se besaban, se saboreaban, se sentían mutuamente. Ese era el lenguaje en el que mejor se comunicaban, en el que se entendían.

El calor aumentaba en el cuarto, junto con los gemidos y la fricción de los cuerpos. Joey preparaba a Seto para entrar en él, admirando su largo, blanco y delgado cuerpo y el sonrojo que había en su cara por el deseo de ser poseído.

Seto no lo podía evitar se había acostumbrado a esa invasión que al principio era dolorosa pero luego se convertía en placer puro que lo llevaba al cielo. Joey se posiciono entre las piernas del castaño y entro lentamente en su cuerpo sintiendo la estreches y deseando moverse inmediatamente, pero espero a que Seto estuviera listo.

Cuando este tomo su cara y lo beso invadiendo su boca profundamente, fue la señal para Joey para moverse desesperadamente dentro de ese cuerpo. El movimiento era cadencioso y rítmico, llenándolos de placer y lujuria, deseando que nunca se acabaran las sensaciones que asaltaban sus cuerpos. Los gemidos se hacían mas roncos y constantes. El movimiento se iba haciendo mas violento y desesperado hasta que ambos alcanzaron el clímax gritando el nombre del otro.

Después de esa agotadora sesión de sexo ambos cayeron dormidos en brazos del otro.

Cuando Seto se dio cuenta por la mañana que había caído de nuevo bajo el poder hipnótico de los ojos color chocolate del cachorro se recrimino a si mismo. Como podía dejarse llevar así por un chico que ni siquiera era la mitad de listo de lo que era el.

Debía de estar perdiendo la razón. Pero también se daba cuenta que sentir el tibio cuerpo de Joey junto a el, firmemente abrazado de su cintura, le daba una paz que hacia mucho que no sentía. Le daba un sentimiento de estar completo, que no había nada mejor en el mundo que eso y que ese era el lugar al que pertenecía.

Tantas emociones, tantas sensaciones le causaba el cachorro que era demasiado, por su maldito padrastro el trato de suprimir todas las emociones innecesarias, todas las sensaciones que fueran inútiles y entre esas emociones estaban el sentir algo por alguien mas que su hermano, ya que a pesar de todos los castigos, de todos los golpes, de todo el sufrimiento, eso fue lo único que su padrastro no le pudo quitar, el amor por su hermano, aunque el maldito viejo en verdad lo intento pero no pudo contra eso.

Decidió levantarse pero Joey seguía aferrado fuertemente a su cintura, cuando lo zarandeo para despertarlo, el cachorro abrió sus ojos y se le quedo mirando fijamente.

- No esta vez, Mokuba se quedo a dormir con un amigo y tu no tienes que ir a trabajar, por un sábado que faltes tu compañía no se va a ir a la quiebra, por favor, quédate un poco mas conmigo, es el único favor que te he pedido y quizás sea el único que te pida.

Seto lo pensó por un rato, era verdad, lo sabia, y nunca le había dicho o demostrado además de con sexo que sentía algo por el. Tenia que evaluar muy bien la situación, ¿Qué es lo que debía de hacer? ¿Dejar que el cachorro se marchara y quizás no le quisiera hablar en la vida o hacer lo que le pedía?

Se rindió, a pesar de que su razón le dictaba que lo corriera, su corazón no quería perderlo y pudo mas el miedo a estar sin el a lo que la razón le decía.

- Esta bien cachorro, faltare a trabajar hoy y me quedare contigo.

Tomo su celular y le marco a sus socios y a su secretaria, les dijo que tenia que atender una asunto urgente que el día de hoy no se presentaría, que ponía todo en sus manos, que si había un problema grande le avisaran y si algo pasaba en su ausencia el se encargaría del responsable. Y colgó.

Bueno, pensó Joey, todos debieron entender el "si algo pasaba y que el se encargaría del responsable" y por el tono en que lo dijo no dejo duda que el castigo para el que cometiera un error no iba a ser nada bueno.

Sonrió, su novio cuando estaba en modo CEO-yo-soy-dueño-del-mundo era en verdad alguien a quien temer, y le gustaba ver esa faceta de el, pero mas le gustaba la faceta Kaiba-lindo-gatito ya que era la única persona que la podía ver. Claro, Mokuba también la veía pero en diferente versión, una versión de hermano. El tenía la versión de amante.

Así que haciendo uso del poder que tenía en ese momento, tomo la cara de su lindo gatito y lo beso con un beso tan apasionado que a Kaiba se le antojo que intentaba probar hasta su alma con ese beso.

De nuevo nació la pasión entre los dos, lo que no se esperaba Kaiba es que el lindo cachorrito no tenia intensiones de parar en todo el día de probar su cuerpo. Así que nuestro rubio se tomo su tiempo para saborear el cuerpo de Kaiba, ya que era la primera vez que iba a pasar un día completo con él e iba a aprovecharlo al máximo. Lo beso, mordió y saboreo cada centímetro, Seto pensaba que se iba a ahogar con tanta pasión, pero quería que el cachorro dejara de atormentarlo y lo tomara de una vez, así que abrió sus piernas y se lo dijo con la voz y la expresión mas erótica que Joey hubiera visto nunca.

- Tómame, ya no puedo mas-

Y claro como todo cachorro lujurioso, para el nuestro esa fue una invitación que no pudo rechazar, lo penetro y empezó a mover sus caderas mandando ondas de placer tanto a su cuerpo como el del castaño.

Pero si Seto, pensaba que después de eso el cachorro se iba a calmar estaba muy equivocado. Con su acción había hecho que nuestro cachorro se le fuera el libido al tope y había despertado a un monstruo que no lo iba a dejar descansar.

Mientras tanto los de la pandilla estaban reunidos en casa de Yugi y platicaban sobre el extraño comportamiento del rubio, ya que el nunca faltaba a las reuniones ni fiestas a las que lo invitaran y últimamente ni siquiera lo habían visto y eso era por demás sospechoso.

Además que sabia que ese día tenían una reunión y ni siquiera se había reportado y él siempre era el primero apuntado a ese tipo de reuniones, claro por la comida que le hacia el abuelo Motou.

- Te digo que algo trae entre manos- Dice Tristán.

- Quizás tiene una novia y no nos quiere decir- Asegura Duke.

- Si pero ¿Por qué no nos quiere decir?- Pregunta Tea

- Y que tal si es casada- Apuesta Bakura

- No digas tonterías Bakura, no creo que Joey ande con una mujer casada- Dice Yami.

- Por lo que sea, estoy preocupado por el, ¿y si tiene algún problema y no nos lo dice para no preocuparnos?- Dice Yugi.

- Tan bien es una posibilidad, yo conozco bien a mi hermano y estoy seguro que si tiene algún problema nunca nos lo dirá solo para no preocuparnos.

- ¿Y que tal si le preguntamos?- Dice Ryou.

- ¿Crees que en verdad nos diga lo que le pasa?- Pregunto Duke.

- Pues nada perdemos con intentarlo, ¿no es cierto Yami?- Dice Yugi.

- Pues en eso tienes razón, además es lo más fácil y lógico y así dejamos de estar haciendo suposiciones que no nos llevan a ningún lado.

Por lo cual le hablaron a su casa, pero no contesto y le marcaron a su celular y no contesto. Esto les preocupaba, entonces recordaron la platica que habían tenido con el en la reunión pasada y en la que les dijo que últimamente estaba en casa de Kaiba ya que cuidaba de Mokuba o Kaiba le ayudaba a estudiar. Quizás estaba ahí.

Así que salieron rumbo a la dirección de Kaiba para que de una vez por todas su amigo les dijera la verdad de lo que estaba pasando. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Kaiba no se atrevían a llegar ya que como tenia guardia en la entrada tenían que dar un asunto que atender y ellos solo estaban buscando a Joey. Estaban pensando en que decir cuando ven una limusina que se detuvo junto a ellos. Era Mokuba.

- Hola, amigos, ¿Qué están haciendo en mi casa?

- Bueno, Mokuba, lo que pasa es que estamos buscando a Joey- Dijo un apenado Yugi.

- ¿Y pensaron que estaba en mi casa?- Pregunto Mokuba.

- Bueno, es que teníamos una reunión en mi casa y pues Joey nunca falta pero esta vez ni se reporto y Joey nos comento que a veces te cuida y otras Kaiba le ayuda a estudiar y pensamos que tal vez estaría aquí ya que le estuvimos marcando y no contesta ni en su casa ni su celular.-

- Pues la verdad no se si esta con mi hermano, pero pasen, le preguntare a mi hermano si lo ha visto.-

- Muchas gracias Mokuba y disculpa las molestias- Comento Tea.

- No se preocupen, ya saben que es un placer ayudarlos-

Y entraron a la casa de Mokuba pero ni siquiera habían llegado a la sala de esperar cuando escucharon el grito del Kaiba mayor.

- ¡¡Wheeler!!-

Y todos salieron corriendo a donde provenía el sonido. Mokuba solo pudo suspirar y esperar con todas sus fuerzas que su hermano hubiera puesto el cerrojo a la puerta.

Todos subieron por las escaleras y siguieron las voces que se dejaban escuchar por el pasillo, la voz airada de Kaiba y la suplicante de Joey.

- ¡Por favor, Kaiba no seas malo!-

- ¡Olvídalo, perro, ya te dije que no!-

- ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor, todo menos eso, no puedes ser tan cruel!-

- ¡Yo te lo había advertido y ahora tendrás el castigo que merecer!-

Todos se angustiaron y corrieron más rápido hacia donde venían las voces imaginando que era lo que le quería hacer Kaiba a Joey.

- ¡¡ No!! – Grito Joey.

Cuando oyeron el grito de Joey casi tiran la puerta para entrar, pero nadie imagino al entrar en el cuarto la imagen con la que se toparon. En el suelo Joey estaba arrodillado, desnudo cabe mencionar, lloriqueando con sus brazos estirados jalando la sabana que envolvía el cuerpo de Kaiba que a juzgar por sus piernas, hombros y brazos descubiertos también estaba desnudo y tenia uno de sus pies sobre la cara del cachorro tratando de alejarlo de su sabana y su cuerpo.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta. Seto estaba molesto con Joey porque ya lo habian hecho unas cinco veces, bueno ya habia perdido la cuenta pero mas o menos calculaba eso.

A Seto le dolia todo el cuerpo, se sentia pegajoso y sucio, sin contar con el liquido espeso que se escurria entre sus piernas. Pero el cachorro quería seguir haciendolo y el no estaba dispuesto a permitirselo por lo que le habia puesto un alto que es cuando grito y le habia dicho que lo iba a tener en abstencion por un mes lo que para nuestro cachorro fue un golpe duro y ahi se complico todo, ya que lo que siguio a eso fue la parte que escucharon los amigos del cachorro y pensaron que Kaiba lo iba a golpear o matar o algo asi, nunca imaginaron la escena con la que se encontraron al entrar.

Cuando Seto y Joey voltearon a ver el alboroto que entro en el cuarto y ver que eran observados se pusieron de un intenso color rojo.

Pero el sonrojo a Seto le duro muy poco, hasta el momento de gritar:

- ¿¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAN HACIENDO EN MI CASA?? ¡¡ LARGUENSE AHORA MISMO!!

Todos se dieron cuenta de lo comprometedora de la situación y el poco tacto que habían tenido así que todos salieron corriendo como en estampida con la cara roja de vergüenza, excepto Yami que serenamente se dio la vuelta y dijo seriamente sin volver la vista atrás.

- Sentimos la intromisión solo estábamos preocupados por Joey. Joey te veremos en casa del abuelo. Hasta luego Kaiba.- Y salio caminando como si tal cosa.

Mokuba estaba en el corredor y vio a sus amigos salir corriendo con la cara roja después de oír el grito proferido por su hermano mayor y suspiro, definitivamente no había cerrado su puerta con llave y quizás su hermano le iba a echar la culpa porque dejo entrar en la casa a sus amigos.

Maldición, pensó Mokuba, si todo era culpa de su hermano por no cerrar la puerta con llave y por no controlar su mal temperamento.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Seto. Joey trago duro, de repente Seto se puso muy serio se fue directamente al baño y solo le dijo:

- Vete-

- Pero, Kaiba no fue mi culpa, son mis amigos y estaban preocupados por mi-

- Vete y no te quiero volver a ver mas, esto se acabo-

- Pero no puedes hacerme esto, te amo-

- Vete- Y entro al baño y cerro la puerta.

- Te amo, no puedes terminar esto así como así-

Le grito Joey en la puerta, pero ya no obtuvo respuesta de parte de Seto ¿porque había terminado con él? Había sido un accidente que los descubrieran. No le podía hacer esto. Y las lágrimas empezaron a bajar por su rostro. Le dolía la forma en que le había dicho Kaiba que terminaban, le dolía pensar que no lo volvería a ver, que ya no oiría su voz, que ya no sentiría su perfume cerca y que ya no probaría esos labios y esa piel.

Maldición, ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan arrogante? ¿Qué debía hacer para solucionar eso? Tomo su ropa y se vistió, por el momento no podía hacer nada, Kaiba no iba a cambiar de parecer, no en ese momento. Quizá después de todo si había sido un juguete para Kaiba y ese solo pensamiento hizo que su corazón se oprimiera y nuevas lagrimas bajaran por su rostro, parecía un dolor que no iba a terminar nunca.

Mientras tanto Seto estaba dentro del baño y también gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus ojos, en verdad amaba a Joey pero era mejor no complicar su ya de por si complicada vida, él estaba hecho para estar solo y proteger a su hermano de todo. Después del duro entrenamiento que le dio su padrastro quedaron las cicatrices tan arraigadas que aun después de muerto no habían cicatrizado y solo quedaba el cascaron hueco de lo que alguna vez fue.

Eso lo hacia enojar y maldecir una y mil veces al maldito Gazaburo, pero al menos Mokuba ha podido tener una niñez normal y eso lo llena de tranquilidad, al menos a Moki le pudo dar todo lo que siempre deseo para él. Aunque también sabía que a veces Moki se molestaba con el porque parecía mas ser un padre que un hermano mayor y que el preferiría que solo fuera su hermano mayor.

Pero no lo podía evitar, todo el sacrificio que había hecho era para eso, para que Mokuba fuera un niño normal sin preocupaciones, penas ni dolores y lo había logrado. Eso era todo lo que importaba, no debía hacer ninguna estupidez que pudiera lastimar a Mokuba y estar con Joey podía ser peligroso ya que cuando todos se enteraran lo iban a acosar y molestar por tener un hermano desviado.

Eso era lo mejor. El no importaba, todo lo que importaba era el bienestar de Mokuba. Sin embargo, a pesar de este pensamiento, a Seto le dolía su pecho, como si lo hubieran desgarrado por dentro y las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos, lagrimas que estuvieron por mucho tiempo contenidas en su pecho y que ahora salían a borbotones y parecía que no iban a acabar de salir nunca.

Mientras tanto Mokuba se dirigía a su habitación, había visto salir llorando a Joey y no se atrevió a preguntarle que paso y había entrado al cuarto de su hermano y este todavía no salía del baño. Eso no era nada bueno, hasta cuando su hermano iba a dejar de preocuparse por todo menos por el mismo. El solo quería que su hermano mayor fuera feliz. Esa iba a ser una noche muy triste para todos.


	7. Cuando se tiene un final feliz

Le he cambiado de nombre ya que el anterior en verdad no me agradaba y creo que este esta mas acorde con el contenido….

Lamento la demora, pero aquí esta el ultimo capitulo… Espero lo disfruten al igual que yo disfrute escribiéndolo….

**VII Cuando se tiene un final feliz**

Joey salio de la casa de los Kaibas hecho un mar de lagrimas y se refugio en su departamento, en ese momento no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, de hablar con nadie solo quería estar solo y pensar en lo que había pasado.

Por otro lado, Kaiba estaba encerrado en su cuarto también sin querer hablar con Mokuba que estaba preocupado por el comportamiento de su hermano. Mokuba por su parte se dio por vencido, sabía que su hermano era muy terco y que tenía que darle tiempo, así que suspirando se fue a su habitación. No podía comprender la actitud de su hermano, al fin había alguien mas aparte de él que significara algo en su corazón y lo aleja sólo por un inconveniente. Definitivamente Seto era alguien muy difícil de comprender.

Mientras tanto los de la pandilla fueron a casa de Yugi como le dijera Yami a Seto. No podían creer lo que sus ojos acaban de ver. Se imaginaron cualquier tipo de cosa y todas involucraban a Seto lastimando a Joey y nada más lejos que la realidad. Nadie decía nada, no sabían que decir, habían invadido un momento muy íntimo y ellos eran los únicos que los habían lastimado a ambos. Pero que podían hacer para remediar esa situación, pero nadie se atrevía a dar una opinión, como darla cuando sabían que era algo en los que ellos no estaban involucrados y no podían hacer nada para ayudar a sus amigos a resolver sus problemas. Bueno el único que quería opinar al respecto era Bakura, pero al ver los ojos asesinos con que lo miro su adorado Ryuo, nada más abrió la boca, la volvió a cerrar al instante. Era cierto que Kaiba era un necio engreído pero no dejaba de ser su amigo. Estuvieron bastante tiempo en casa de Yugi viéndose las caras sin hacer ningún comentario. Después que comprobaron que no iba a ir Joey cada quien decidió que lo mejor era irse a su casa y dejar que esos dos arreglaran sus problemas sin interferencias de extraños.

Así pasaron algunas semanas, Seto estaba mas frío y distante y Joey a pesar de intentar con todas sus fuerzas parecer normal cualquiera podía darse cuenta que en verdad sus ojos ya no mostraban el brillo habitual y que su sonrisa no era sincera, además de que evadía a los chicos por todos los medios. Los de la pandilla y Mokuba ya no sabían que hacer para alegrarlos. A la única conclusión que llegaron era que sólo estando juntos podían volver a ser felices y entonces toda la responsabilidad recayó sobre Mokuba ya que era el mas indicado para obligar a Seto a aceptar la relación que mantenía con Joey y que no era nada malo que al contrario era lo mejor que les había pasado a ambos.

Mokuba sabía que tenía que hacer reaccionar a su hermano y aunque ya lo había intentado un millar de veces sin éxito, no podía permitir que la felicidad de su hermano y mejor amigo se fuera al caño por una estupidez como la falta de seguridad de su hermano por una relación amorosa. Así que tomando aire y obligándose a ser fuerte decidió que era hora de hablar con su hermano de hombre a hombre.

Seto, tengo que hablar contigo- Le dijo Moki al entrar a la biblioteca y cerrar la puerta tras de si con llave.

Moki, estoy muy ocupado, por favor, en otro momento hablaremos.-

Siempre estas ocupado Seto, pero ya no lo soporto, no soporto verte sumido en esa tristeza y en esa depresión por algo tan estúpido.

¡Mokuba! Ya te he dicho que no hables así. Además yo no tengo nada.-

Claro que lo tienes, ¿crees que no he visto la tristeza en tus ojos? Podrás engañar a todos, pero a mi no, hermano y lo peor de todo es que también Joey esta igual. ¿No vas a luchar por tu felicidad?-

Mokuba, eso es algo que no es de tu incumbencia, además ¿Quién te dijo que Joey es mi felicidad? Las cosas son mejor así para todos.-

¿Para quién? Para los reporteros, para la prensa, para tus inversionistas y para tu imagen publica. ¿Y que pasa contigo, conmigo y con Joey? ¿Nos vas a hacer sufrir a todos por mantener tu imagen pública? No te reconozco Seto, creí que tenía un hermano valiente que no se rendía ante ningún reto y al que le importaba un comino lo que los demás dijeran de él. Pero me equivoque, porque lo que haces es lo que cualquier cobarde haría, dejar pasar la oportunidad de su felicidad sólo por la seguridad de lo que tiene, sin necesidad de tomar riesgos. Me decepcionas Seto.-

Y muy enojado Mokuba abre la puerta, sale como alma que lleva el diablo y dejando a un azorado Seto, sentado todavía con los ojos muy abiertos por lo dicho por su hermano. Nunca había visto a su hermanito hablarle de aquella forma y mucho menos tan enojado. Seto se quedó allí hasta casi el alba pensando en lo dicho por su hermanito, meditando cada palabra dicha y no pudiendo encontrar nada que no fuera verdad. Él nunca se daba por vencido en nada, había soportado la muerte de sus padres, había soportado la estancia en el orfanato, había soportado el horrible y cruel entrenamiento de Gozaburo y ¿no podía soportar que el mundo se enterara que estaba enamorado? Bueno, era verdad que estaba enamorado de otro hombre, pero y ¿Qué? Ya eran otros tiempos y no había impedimento alguno para no tener un noviazgo normal. Pero todo lo hacía por su hermanito, pero al parecer este sabía defenderse muy bien sólo. Su cabeza era un mar de confusión, pero se dio cuenta que había actuado como un niño asustado, dándole la espalda a todo y sobre todo a Joey por mantener la tranquilidad de su vida.

Pero la verdad, era que detestaba la tranquilidad de su vida, siempre era lo mismo, escuela, empresa y Mokuba, claro que no se quejaba, pero no había nada que le diera la tranquilidad, paz, felicidad, dolores de cabeza y líos que le daba su cachorro. Con él todos los días eran diferentes porque nunca sabía que idiotez se le iba a ocurrir al rubio para divertirlo o el simple hecho de dormir abrazado a su cuerpo era algo que no tenía comparación. Su hermano tenía razón no había nada a que temer, si el mundo se enteraba no podía hacer nada, él tenía el dinero y las influencias suficientes para callar todo comentario y además no sólo él estaba feliz con el rubio sino que también su hermanito y eso era lo mas importante. Por lo que decidió que tenía que recuperar a su rubia adoración. Así que se levanto y se dirigió a su cuarto para tomar un baño, no tenía caso ir a dormir si ya había amanecido. Ese día haría las pases con el rubio y todo iba a estar bien.

Después de clases paso por donde sabía encontraría a Joey y no se equivoco vio como el rubio salía hacia su trabajo y se acerco para hablar con él.

Joey, necesito hablar contigo-

Joey se sorprendió por que el Gran Seto Kaiba estaba hablando con él. Pero esta vez no se la iba a dejar tan fácil.

Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar-

Esto sorprendió a Seto ya que nunca pensó que su cachorro le respondería de esa forma.

Joey necesitamos aclarar lo que paso-

No tenemos nada que aclarar, todo quedo muy claro para mí.-

¿A qué te refieres cachorro?-

Me refiero a que te avergüenzas de mi, me refiero a que soy muy poca cosa para ti, incluso para que nuestros amigos sepan que teníamos una relación y nunca me vuelvas a decir cachorro-

Eso no es cierto, el problema no eras tú, era yo-

Mira Kaiba déjate de estupideces, tú y yo no tenemos nada en común, nunca lo hemos tenido y nunca lo tendremos. Tenías razón y yo fui un estúpido que no quiso comprender que estaba en un error. Pero no te preocupes ya recapacite y vi que lo único que tenía contigo era un espejismo. Gracias por bajarme a la tierra Kaiba.-

Diciendo esto salio disparado dejando a un Kaiba con los ojos abiertos y sin saber como reaccionar. Nunca pensó que Joey iba a pensar eso. ¡Maldita sea! Y ahora ¿Cómo iba a arreglar todo este mal entendido? Se dio cuenta que se había quedado como idiota en medio pasillo de la universidad por lo que decidió ir a su despacho en KC para idear un plan para traer a su cachorro de regreso. Pero después de mucho pensar y de verdad no encontrarle solución a su dilema decidió que era hora de tomar medidas desesperadas.

¡Mokuba, necesito tu ayuda!- Llega Seto a su casa, desesperado.

¿Qué es lo que ocurre, hermano?-

No se que hacer, necesito que me ayudes a recuperar a Joey y no se que hacer. Necesito un plan y se que tu eres mejor para esto de lo que yo alguna vez seré.-

Esta bien hermano. – Dice un resignado Mokuba sabiendo que la felicidad de su hermano ahora esta en sus manos.

Y así es como empieza de nuevo "A la caza de un rubio cachorro" en versión express.

Y como siempre el pequeño hermanito de Kaiba ya tenía una idea para unir a su hermano con el amor de su vida. Aunque viendo lo soberbios que los dos eran estaba empezando a dudar si en verdad era buena idea. Aunque bien sabia que el rubio ya no iba a querer pisar su casa tenía que buscar la forma ideal para unir a esos dos.

Así que se le ocurrió un brillante plan que hizo temblar a su hermano, pero como el problema lo había iniciado él, y a falta de un plan mejor, pues decidió que tal vez funcionaría.

Joey seguía resentido con Kaiba por su comportamiento irracional. No entendía como se podía comportar así, bueno, es decir en verdad los habían visto en una posición un tanto comprometedora y conociéndolo como lo conocía, le debió haber causado un shock emocional. Pero él no tenía la culpa y además que tenía de malo, eso era algo muy normal. Bueno, no era tan normal porque los dos eran chicos, pero sus amigos lo aceptaban tal cual era. Además que todos tenían cola que les pisaran.

Después de su arrebato de aislamiento no pudo soportar mucho tiempo lejos de ellos y decidió ir a buscarlos. Todos estaban muy arrepentidos por su fallido intento de querer salvarlo cuando en realidad lo único que habían ocasionado es que todo se echara a perder entre el rubio y el castaño. Al menos, esto alivio a Joey ya que pensó que por la forma en que Kaiba se comportaba con él, en el pasado, sus amigos se iban a oponer a su relación. Claro que una vez resueltos todos sus problemas empezaron las bromas pesadas sobre su lugar en la relación. Es decir, supusieron que él era el pasivo, a nadie le paso ni por lejos que en realidad era Kaiba el que siempre estaba abajo. Pero cuando Joey pensó con detenimiento de esto sólo se entristeció más, ya que él era el que siempre empezaba los besos, el que siempre tomaba la iniciativa y el que siempre ponía el empeño para que esa relación funcionara. Kaiba en cambio era el que recibía todo y él en cambio sentía que no había recibido nada. Así que, suspirando, decidió que era mejor olvidar todo y empezar otra vez.

Por su parte Mokuba ya había planeado todo con detenimiento y estaba dispuesto a tenderle la trampa al rubio para que su hermano al fin pudiera tener a su cachorro de vuelta. Así que tomando aire puso manos a la obra y fue a buscar al rubio.

Mokuba, que sorpresa verte ¿Qué se te ofrece?-

Pensé que estarías enojado también conmigo y no querrías verme-

No, como crees peque, tu no tienes la culpa de que tu hermano sea un idiota-

Bueno, gracias, creo-

Pero que se te ofrece, supongo que hay alguna razón por la que estés aquí-

Pues la verdad, no sólo venía a visitarte y platicar contigo para ver como estas-

Pues como puedes ver estoy muy bien gracias.-

Oye ¿quieres ir a tomar una malteada conmigo?-

Claro, peque, me encantaría.-

Y muy confiado Joey siguió al muchachito sin saber que se dirigía a una trampa. Llegaron a la refresquería, se sentaron y pidieron unas malteadas. Se las tomaron mientras platicaban de trivialidades. Mokuba invitó a Joey a pasear en su limosina y el cachorro acepto encantado mientras se sube al coche junto con el pequeño. Cuando ya estaba arriba y empezó el paseo se comenzó a sentir muy cansado y no podía mantener sus parpados abiertos, sentía que le pesaban mucho y de repente todo se volvió oscuro.

Despertó en un cuarto en penumbras y no comprendía que era lo que estaba pasando, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba esposado a una cama ¿Por qué estaba esposado a una cama? ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era que había estado paseando con Mokuba. Y luego se dio cuenta de algo todavía más escalofriante, estaba desnudo ¿Por qué demonios estaba desnudo? Y un sudor frío empezó a bajar por su cuerpo ¿Qué le querían hacer? ¿Quién se lo quería hacer?

Cuando Seto entra al cuarto ve al rubio forcejeando con las esposas con las que lo tenía atado a la cama. Se veía realmente apetecible desnudo, sudado y luchando para liberarse.

Cuando Joey vio a Seto acercarse a él se le abrieron los ojos de par en par y la mandíbula se le cayó hasta el suelo. Y entonces todo quedo claro. Mokuba le había tendido una trampa. ¡Maldito mocoso! Pensó.

Que te propones Kaiba, ¿Por qué me tienes así?

Eso no se pregunta, sabes muy bien por que te tengo así, has sido un cachorro muy malo, que quiere huir de su amo, así que te tengo que volver a entrenarte.

¿A que te refieres? Suéltame Kaiba o ya veras de lo que soy capaz.

Entonces Seto se acerca sensualmente hasta donde esta Joey y se sienta sobre la cama y empieza a pasar suavemente las manos por el cuerpo del rubio, haciendo que el rubio se sonroje y apriete fuertemente los labios para evitar que los gemidos de placer que estaban naciendo de su garganta salgan. No podía negar, a pesar de estar enojado con Seto, de que seguía locamente enamorado de él.

¿Por qué te resistentes cachorro? Pon un poco mas de tu parte y veras que lo disfrutas…

Déjame en paz, Kaiba, nunca te he importado y nunca te importaré.- Dice el cachorro con pesar.

Claro que me importas y mucho por eso quiero darte una noche que no vas a olvidar.

Y entonces besa apasionadamente a Joey, aprovechando que el cachorro lo mira con la boca abierta por las palabras del castaño, mientras que este se despoja de la bata de baño que trae puesta, dejando al descubierto su hermoso cuerpo.

Seto va dejando un rastro de saliva por todo el cuello y el pecho de Joey que no puede hacer otra cosa que gemir, las palabras del castaño revivieron su esperanza y sus acciones están haciendo que olvide todas sus protestas y sólo quiera sentir esa suave piel que lo vuelve loco. Pero lo que lo vuelve más loco es no poder tocarlo por estar amarrado a la maldita cama, por lo cual el neko puede hacer lo que quiera con él.

Mientras tanto Seto va bajando por su pecho hasta llegar a su bajo vientre, y se entretiene un momento en su ombligo, lamiéndolo, para desesperar al cachorro impaciente, y oírlo hacer sonidos de protesta por que no termina de llegar al ansiado lugar. Y mientras continua su camino hacia abajo sopla suavemente sobre la piel mojada por su saliva y hace que el cachorro se estremezca de placer y gima con más fuerza, mitad el placer recibido, mitad protesta por no poder hacer nada para apresurar al castaño.

Cuando llega al miembro del rubio le da una lamidita a la punta y voltea a ver a Joey que esta mirándolo expectante con un hermoso puchero en su cara sonrojada y jadeante y le suplica con los ojos que lo haga. Ya que Joey hace un esfuerzo sobre humano por no rogarle que lo haga, su orgullo esta en juego y para Joey Wheeler mantener su orgullo en alto es prioridad, por lo que muerde sus labios fuertemente para evitar que esas odiosas palabras salgan de su boca. Seto al ver que su cachorro esta lastimando la boca que tanto le gusta, toma aire y empieza a lamer y a succionar suavemente el miembro del rubio haciendo que este gima mas apasionadamente y se retuerza de placer por sus acciones. Al principio, Seto dudaba en tener el valor de hacerlo, pero al ver al cachorro desesperado por ello decidió entrar en acción, y al hacerlo se dio cuenta que hasta para él era algo erótico tener el miembro del rubio dentro de su boca, el sabor, la textura, la forma, todo era erótico, y eso estaba ocasionando que el también este al limite.

Deja el miembro del rubio, que protesta por la acción, pero el moreno sube hasta su cara y le da un beso ardiente lleno de fuego y pasión. Mientras se hace mas intenso el beso, Seto se coloca a horcajadas sobre el rubio y toma el miembro de este con una mano y lentamente lo va metiendo en su cuerpo, haciendo que el rubio se quede sin respiración y sin consciencia al sentir la carne estrecha de Seto oprimiendo la suya. Y tomando fuerza de quien sabe donde puede razonar por un rato.

¿Qué… ah…. es lo … lo que haces?- Dice como puede Joey.

Mmm… Hoy … hoy yo voy a… a ser … el que te de placer… mmm-

Contesta Seto, también como puede, por el dolor y el placer que le ocasiona el miembro de Joey entrando en él. Cuando por fin esta completamente dentro, Seto empieza a besar suavemente a Joey, mientras se aprieta fuertemente a su cuerpo, para esperar que el dolor pase y se acostumbre a la invasión. Joey desearía empezar a embestirlo, pero se da cuenta del gran esfuerzo que hizo Kaiba para estar así, además de las esposas que aun lo sujetan a la cama.

Cuando Seto, no puede más empieza a subir y bajar lentamente, haciendo que Joey mueva desesperadamente las caderas tratando de hacer el vaivén más rápido. Seto viendo la desesperación de su cachorro empieza a acelerar el ritmo haciendo que sus movimientos sean más rápidos y provocando que sus jadeos sean mas sonoros. Se siente perder en la vorágine de placer que le ocasiona estar de esa forma con su cachorro. Sentir su miembro dentro de si tocando un punto en su interior que lo hace parecer como si sus puntos de placer fueran atacados al mismo tiempo por millares de agujas y se siente perder, mientras sus movimientos se vuelven mas erráticos.

Por su parte Joey no se encuentra en mejores condiciones. A pesar de no tener mucho movimiento, la forma en que se mueve Kaiba lo desespera y lo llena de tanto deseo y placer, la tortura de querer ir mas rápido y el placer que le ocasiona sentir las estrechas paredes interiores de Kaiba, la combinación lo vuelve loco y lo hace sentir tan excitado que al ver a Kaiba perder el control el también lo pierde y todo se vuelve un remolino de gemidos, saliva, sudor y semen. El rubio termina dentro del castaño y este termina en el vientre del rubio y cae pesadamente sobre él.

Cuando Joey logra recuperar su respiración, después de la experiencia más intensa que ha tenido en toda su vida, decide que es hora de que Kaiba responda algunas preguntas.

Kaiba…

Seto-

¿Eh?-

Dime Seto, cachorro, tenemos una relación y lo mas apropiado es que me digas por mi nombre.-

Kai… Se... Seto, ¿que es lo que significa esto?-

Bueno, cachorro, significa que quiero mantener mi relación contigo, te amo y no quiero que lo tenemos se pierda solo por una estupidez mía-

¿Eh?-

¿Qué pasa cachorro?-

¿Tú… tú me amas?-

Claro que te amo, y me disculpo por no habértelo dicho antes, temía tantas cosas y que sólo te estuvieras burlando de mí. Fui muy tonto y lo siento.-

Yo también te amo-

Dice un feliz Joey mientras intenta abrazarlo y se da cuenta de que todavía lleva las esposas.

Kai… Seto, ¿podrías quitarme las esposas?-

Ante lo cual Seto se sonríe, de verdad que su cachorro es muy adorable. Y tomando la llave de la mesita de noche las abres. Entonces Joey muy contento se arroja sobre Seto y lo empieza a besar muy apasionadamente en cualquier lugar que tenga al alcance de su boca. Seto solo ríe por la desesperación y las ansias que muestra su adorado cachorro.

Entonces Joey al oír la risa de Seto, se detiene y lo mira directamente a esos hermosos ojos azules. En verdad que es lo mas hermoso que ha visto en toda su vida. Algo que sólo es para él y que nadie nunca, tendrá el placer de ver.

Que es lo que sucede?-

Nada, solo que en verdad te vez adorable-

¿A que te refieres?-

Pues a la forma en que te me arrojaste encima, parecías un perro que acaba de ver a su amo llegar después de no haberlo visto por un tiempo.

No me parece gracioso Kaiba-

Y entonces se da cuenta que hay algo en su cuello, voltea y se da cuenta que trae puesto un collar para perros. Lo que hace que Seto se ría más.

Seto, ¿Qué demonios es esto?-

¿Qué acaso no es obvio? Es un collar para perros-

No es eso a lo que me refiero, sino a por qué demonios lo traigo puesto.-

Bueno, cachorro, porque eres mi mascota y yo soy tu amo, ¿no te lo había dicho ya? Y como buen amo le tengo que poner collar a mi mascota-

Fue idea de Mokuba ¿verdad?-

Bueno, tú sabes mejor que nadie que para las cosas relacionadas con planes de cómo atraer a alguien yo no tengo idea de que hacer y Mokuba parece tener mucho conocimiento respecto a eso. La verdad su plan al principio me aterro pero tenía que recuperarte.

¿Él planeo todo?-

Bueno, solo a grandes rasgos, sólo planeo lo de drogarte, traerte a mi cuarto y amarrarte para que te hiciera lo que quisiera, a parte lo del collar.

Bueno, al menos ya le debo dos al mocoso y el me debe una, así que ya casi estamos a manos.

Entonces Seto toma el rostro del cachorro y lo besa. Pero se da cuenta que el cachorro le ha amarrado las manos.

¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?-

Has sido un gatito muy malo y es hora de que te castigue-

De la frente de Seto salen gotitas de sudor.

Espera cachorro-

Pero ya no puede decir nada más ya que la boca de Joey se lo impide y a pesar de que esta preocupado por lo que el cachorro planea hacerle, volver a tenerlo con él lo llena de felicidad. Ya no se preocupará por nada más. Lo único que le importa es que tiene a su cachorro y a su hermano con él. Después verá la forma de decírselo al mundo y de acallar cualquier cosa que intenten decir. Pero por el momento sólo quiere disfrutar a su rubio y pasar toda la vida con él.

Y así nuestra pareja favorita empieza una relación en la que habrá de todo, bueno, malo, mejor y superaran cualquier contratiempo por que cuentan siempre el uno con el otro. Y aunque el rubio le ocasione a Seto más de un dolor de cabeza, este no puede negar que es todo lo que necesita para ser feliz. Y aunque el castaño puede ser a veces terco, soberbio, obstinado y frió, el rubio sabe que le da estabilidad y orden a su siempre desastrosa vida. Y así los dos se complementan para encontrar la felicidad en su vida.


End file.
